Loki X Reader Oneshots (with requests )
by Eira laufeyson-123
Summary: various one-shots with everyone's favorite God of mischief some might be explicit but I will add a warning in the chapter. Some might be requests from friends, my other writing accounts etc. etc. if you do have a request put it in the comments. (The Avengers will be featured sometimes and I might make this a Loki (and Avengers one-shot collection maybe.)
1. LokiXReader i'm pregnant

**Finally decided to start a one-shot book while stepping away from my other one** **Broken Souls** **for a bit. As dumb as it sounds it was really bumming me out (even though that's the point of it currently) and I needed something fluffy and cute. I might update broken souls tomorrow but I am not one hundred percent sure as of today. Hope you guys like it and be sure to leave feedback and requests.-Eira**

You were sitting in your car staring blankly at the doctor's office you had just walked out of. It was just supposed to be a simple check-up but that lead to an announcement you weren't sure you wanted. _"You're pregnant!" the doctor said excitedly waving the folder containing the news, "Congratulations, you and your husband are truly blessed."_ Her words still rang fresh in your mind while you sat there trying to wrap your head around it."Pregnant," you spoke out loud, "I can't be pregnant...we were careful, sort of." Things with you and Loki weren't the best lately it seemed like you got into a fight almost every day with him. How would he react, would he leave or would he just be forced to stay? Your shoulders slumped and your lower lip trembled as you tried to fight back tears to no avail you ended up crying with your head resting on the steering wheel. Just as you were letting out a good cry someone tapped on your door, you shot your head up and wiped the tears from your eyes to make it seem like you weren't just having a mental break down. You held your finger on the button that made your window roll down and the older receptionist smiled sympathetically, "You left your purse inside sweetheart I'm glad I caught you before you left." "Thank you so much," you said smiling at her "I guess I'm just having a bad day." You mumbled pulling your purse through the window and setting it in the passenger seat. She walked away waving at you momentarily before dipping back into the large building. "Fucking hell," you spoke out sighing you might as well go home now so you didn't have to cry in a parking lot and make people feel sorry for you. As you drove home you just got more and more worried about how Loki would react, it couldn't be as bad as you thought it was.

 **-Home-**

You pulled your keys out of the door and pushed it open it seemed like no one was home but you couldn't be sure. "Loki, are you home?" You called out but no answer came back, you weren't surprised, last night you and Loki had gotten into a heated argument. You said that you once thought you might prefer Thor over him and he stormed out of the house you hadn't seen him anymore that night or this morning. You threw your keys on the table and kicked the door closed, "If you are home and just pissed at me I'm not in the mood." You walked to your bedroom but stopped standing in front of your large mirror placing a hand on your stomach. Now that you knew for sure you were pregnant you felt stupid for not realizing earlier. Your chest had has been swollen lately just like you had been feeling nauseous more and more often. You tore your eyes away from your figure and sat on the edge of the bed burying your head in your hands. _What were you going to do?_ Before you knew it you were overcome with sobs and involuntary shaking you didn't even hear Loki enter the house. "Oh, I didn't know you were home... why are you crying?" he asked changing his rude tone to a concerned one quickly. You couldn't even make out words you just shook your head in your hands and tried containing your tears. He kneeled in front of you pulling your hands away from your face and into his, "I am deeply sorry that I lost my temper with you but please do not cry. I despise when you do that, let us put tomorrow behind us and not fight with each other anymore. now hush love," he murmured pulling you up and pushing your head into his chest, "no more fighting, you promise?" your muffled voice whimpered, "Promise, I have never lied to you and I will not start now." he cooed to you rubbing circles into your lower back, "now, would you like to help prepare dinner with me...some I'm sorry pasta?" you cracked a smile pulling away from him, "Okay," you replied allowing him to pull you out of the room. Maybe he wouldn't take the news badly he seemed to be in a good mood so you would try and tell him at dinner. Cooking with Loki was always fun there didn't have to be words exchanged but you both managed to make it work. After about an hour of preparing food, you had cooked and cleaned the kitchen before you both sat down to eat. "What type of wine would you prefer?" Loki asked examining the wine rack, "Uh...um I'm just going to drink some water." Loki grabbed one he wanted and walked into the dining room, "Why, you enjoy wine?" you walked into the room and sat across from him timidly, "I went the doctor's office and they said that I don't drink enough water." He grunted in approval and started to read while he ate, after a while of silence you decided to test the waters. "Loki, can I ask you a hypothetical?" He didn't look up from his book but nodded for you to continue, "What would you think if I was pregnant... just asking." he looked up and studied you carefully, "I do not know it would have to be in the moment, I am particularly glad you are not with child it would have to be an accident if you receive one. I think I've had enough children in this lifetime," he said with a laugh, your heart sank with the weight of his words. So it was true he wouldn't be happy about it so you might as well get it over with telling him. You looked down at your hands and held back tears your god damned hormones were making you act like a child crying constantly. At least you had a good reason to cry... Loki didn't notice at first but eventually, he saw you crying quietly across the table. "Did I make you distraught, I mean maybe we could have children one day but I don't quite care for them now." When you didn't answer him he went and stood in front of you, him hovering only made you more anxious so you tried to walk around him and barricade yourself in a room. But he quickly caught on and grabbed your arms forcing you to stay with him, "Why are you so emotional today I did not mean to offend you." You swallowed hard and shook in his grasp, "I'm sorry," was all you managed to get out through the tears. "Hey, stop that," he frowned wiping your tears away with his thumb, "What are you sorry for love?" you looked up at him woefully, "I went to the doctor, and I... I'm pregnant," Loki's face hardened but he didn't say a word, "But, But don't worry it's not too late I can still... I can still not keep it if you don't want it." You stuttered out in a rushed tone, he placed his hand on your chin lifting it slightly to stare directly at him." I would love nothing more than to watch the glow of motherhood fall upon you from bearing my child. Do not speak of such things like ridding yourself of our child or I might have to break my promise on not getting upset." you were shocked by his response and tone of voice, "But I thought you didn't want any children with me you said so yourself." Loki released your chin gently and ran his hand through your (h/c) hair flicking it off your shoulder. "Of course I have wanted children with you but I understand you are naturally independent and did not wish to rush you. I long for a Lokison or Lokidottir made from half of you and half of me," he whispered placing your hand on his chest. You exhaled glad that Loki received the news well and was genuinely excited about the arrival of your son or daughter. You smiled up at him and hugged him tightly, "I should probably wash the dishes then we could eat ice cream for dessert and-." "No, no, I'll do it you must rest you're in a family way now," you watched in amusement as Loki scurried around trying to make you as comfortable as possible. Everything was going to be fine from now on you could just feel it.

 **-Fin**


	2. LokiXReadera slave to your king request

**original inbox request- Hi I was wondering if you could write something where Loki is king and Reader is given to him as a gift from a rival kingdom as a peace offering. As like a bed slave or something, I would love to see some Loki Dom and reader sub kinky stuff because I noticed you haven't written any kinky scenes yet. Maybe a bj lol that leads to other i hope you don't mind i inboxed it instead of commented i wanted to stay anonymous.**

 **Warning: This chapter will contain sexual scenes and situations if you are uncomfortable reading things like that please skip this chapter- Eira**

 **-Loki's Pov-**

It has been three months since I was crowned king of Asgard and other kingdoms were already begging for my mercy. Most people think I am quite hasty in my decisions regardless of how much I think before I act. This is why I have messengers coming with gifts daily begging me not to start a war with them and instead be allies. It was a stupid notion that I would ever jump straight into a war only after three months as sitting king but the gifts were pleasant so I did not bother to correct anyone. Perhaps I should have and I wouldn't be sitting in front of four girls dressed skimpily in chains kneeling before me. "This, your highness are four of the most lovely women our kingdom has to offer. The king would be honored if you choose one to be your bed slave." The advisor said in a proud voice, now I knew that most kingdoms were far is the past compared to Asgard but this was remarkable. Bed slaves have not been used for decades by kings and I honestly wouldn't know how my people would react. I would have to choose because if I didn't that _would_ be grounds for war, something I couldn't afford. "Shall I examine them?" I told rather than asked he bowed backing away from the girls allowing me to get up close and personal. The first one was a red-head which wasn't a turn-off but I disliked how significantly shorter she was than me. I shouldn't matter since I had no intention of laying a hand on any of them but I did want to choose one I liked. "What is your name?" I demanded, looking at her stubby legs, "Whatever you wish to call me master." Ugh, nothing was more unattractive to me then not having your own identity so I walked over to the second girl. She was around my height with long brown hair and elven ears to match; I've heard they're quite flexible so I was intrigued. "What is your name," I asked fully prepared to choose her no matter the answer, "Whatever you wish to call me master." Her voice had to be the most shrill thing I've ever heard in my life, that was a for sure no. The third one's face had an attitude on it which caused me to walk straight past her without stopping. Now the last one she was just so interesting, her (h/c) reached around (h/l) on her body. Unlike the rest of the girls, she had a realistic body type that I wouldn't mind grasping. The messenger read my mind, "You can touch them if you wish your highness." A wicked opportunity I couldn't pass up it would be the only time I enjoyed her body so I might as well toy with it a bit. I grabbed her hips pulling them towards me sharply causing her to stand, she didn't dare protest but it did come as a surprise. I let my hands dance up and grip her breasts and tugged her back against my chest roughly. The sheer white dress she was wearing didn't put much distance between me and her flesh so I used it to my advantage. I teased her nipples rolling them in my fingers slowly kneading them until I heard her breathing quicken. It didn't take much to excite her but I enjoyed playing with her, I let go of her and stepped around for her to face me once again. Instead of looking at me directly like the other girls she had her head down and cheeks flushed. "What is your name?" I questioned, she didn't look up but she did speak, "(Name) master." the other girls gasped at her answer and she raised her face in shock of what came out of her mouth. "My apologies your highness she is new in our program and isn't quite bright." The messenger walked with heated footsteps but I waved him away and reached out to touch her face. She flinched away as though she thought I was going to hit her so when I stroked her cheek everyone was surprised. "I desire this one, (name) is it?" she leaned into my touch and bowed her head to me, "Yes, master." she spoke only to me, "Take her to my chambers I have other duties to attend to at the moment," I told to the servants that her standing on hand and watched them loop around her arms walking her out of the room. The other girls' chains rattled just as much as (name)'s had when they were told to stand and were walked out of the room. I would much rather tend to (name) but the royals of the court she came from where excepting me to entertain them and talk treaties for the rest of the morning. _This couldn't be over any faster._

 **-Your Pov-**

His room was really big it shouldn't be a surprise because he's a king but this had to be the biggest room you had ever seen. You wished the servants had released you from the chains connected to your ankles, wrists, and neck. They made it so hard to turn your head or walk at all but either way you waddled up to the big window near his bed. Asgard was so beautiful, you would probably only see what you could from his bedroom widow but you wouldn't take it for granted. He was just as intimidating as everyone told you and the other three girls, he was so tall and his green eyes were hard to read. You wondered why he chose you over the other more attractive options; no one guessed he would have. The only reason you were even here was because the girl who actually got chosen lost her virginity to a stable boy and you were the only one on hand. With a limited amount of submissive training and lessons you were already messing up telling him your real name was a rookie mistake. You felt tired after the long carriage ride of your teachers drilling you all in preparation of meeting the king. You hadn't eaten or slept in days so his grand bed was looking so nice and comfortable. Luckily you knew better than to do that you were not supposed to touch anything unless told to. You compromised and took at pillow off the bed and a throw blanket from a chair to make a spot on the floor to sleep. If you were going to be punished for anything it would be for using his pillows to sleep something you could live with.

 **-Loki's Pov-**

That took much longer than I had anticipated it was at least 12:00 at night and I only just got away from the ongoing banquet I threw in their honor. At this point I just wanted to go to sleep, once I reached my room satisfaction crept over me I finally got to be alone. The room was strictly lit by moonlight and a silhouette was lying on the floor, _Fuck I forgot about the girl._ The further I went into the room the better I could see her figure lying there. She was sleeping in an uncomfortable position because it appeared no one released her from her bonds, "Is everyone useless?" I muttered under my breath storming around looking for a key, I dug through my drawers loudly and I heard stirring behind me. "Master?" Her voice was still laced with sleep which made it all the more sensual and appealing. I spotted a little pink box with a bow that had a key on top of it, "Hold on," I replied walking over so I could unlock her. She was sitting up with her wrists out for me, "How long have you been asleep?" I asked shedding her of all the shackles and tossing them across the room, "Has someone fed you?" she shook her head and rubbed her neck. "No master," there was that low and sexy voice again I had originally promised myself I would refrain from touching her but it proved to be harder than expected. "Are you hungry," I spoke pulling her up to stand, "No master." Something inside me twitched if she used that voice one more time this would be a very different night indeed. "You're a virgin aren't you," she nodded feebly and a small smile to match. "Sit on the bed," I demanded pushing her towards it she looked scared but complied with my order. "I have rules that you will always follow do you understand?" she nodded again not speaking which was probably for the best, "In private you will always call my master no exception, while in public you may call me whatever you desire except my first name. You will sleep in my bed every night and that's me being generous, you will not talk back to me ever or you will be punished. You will have your own wardrobe of anything you wish but any outfit that is short, sheer, thin and leaves room for imagination will only be worn in front of me. My pleasure always comes before yours, you will swallow what I give you and be a good girl, if you follow these rules you will never want for anything and get plenty of rewards." She was looking at me intently soaking in all of my words, "Now I will call you pet or (name) when I choose to." She tilted her head thought, "thank you for your kindness." I sighed running a hand through my black hair I didn't know where I was going with this but I knew where I wanted it to. "Are you fearful of me?" She hadn't met my gaze yet and it was getting quite annoying, "yes master," I swallowed hard, "look at me when I'm speaking to you." she raised her head and looked at me directly that I could manage but when she bit her lower lip absentmindedly it pushed me too far. Lust and desire overwhelmed my senses a needed her now, "I had originally promised myself I would not lay a finger on you and treat you as a guest instead of a bed servant. It is clear to me now that isn't going possible since you're quite tempting. Now be my good girl and get on your knees pet." She didn't protest my order and did as she was told promptly, "I assume you've been taught but I shall let you learn firsthand."

 **-Your Pov-**

As soon as your knees hit the ground he had moved and sat on the bed removing his pants completely. He took a fist full of your hair and dragged you closer to him, "Like I said you will swallow and what I give you if you dare spit it out there will be consequences." His eyes were dark and lust filled the tight grip he had on your hair sprung tears from the corner of your eyes. "Yes master," you choked out and he released you all at once offering you his mostly erect member. You didn't want to do this it made you feel more disgusted at yourself than anything, you didn't have choice he owned you this was the first night to a long life. You sucked in a deep breath and took the large length in your mouth wrapping your hand around it trying your best to stroke it. "Too slow," he hissed gripping the back of your head again and forcing it down on his length. You gagged feeling it at the back of your throat it was hard to breathe but he didn't allow you to raise your head. He groaned and thrusted into your mouth without letting go of you, you pulled away quickly coughing and panting to catch your breath. He grabbed the hair on the top of your head even tighter than before making you wince at the shooting pain. "Don't you ever pull away unless I tell you to or you won't live to regret it?" The tone of his voice was frightful you didn't dare protest, "Now go back to work," He grunted letting you take control instead of gagging you. You went as fast as you could try your best to please him, you still were having trouble breathing but you didn't dare stop now. He seemed to be enjoying what you were doing because he kept groaning and encouraging you with soft hair caresses rather than yanks. The longer you did this the better you felt you were getting making your movements smoother and faster you could feel him nearing his end. He stood pushing your head deeper and giving more affirming groans of pleasure. "Eyes up here, now" he demanded you to watch him; you brought your face up and saw his pleased expression that motivated you to keep going. He started to moan in a low tone dipping his head forward, you felt him twitch in your mouth and hold you more closely. His warm seed darted into your mouth until there was no more to give you, it was absolutely disgusting and you didn't want it in your mouth but you had to swallow it. You forced it down and gagged once it was all gone, your stomach turned but at least it was over. He looked impressed while you wiped the corner of your mouth, "you are a good girl aren't you?" He spoke with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "As I promised I will give you a nice reward for your good behavior." He gestured for you to bend over his lap and you obeyed standing up slowly but he wasn't having that so he tugged you onto him. You felt his hand creeping near your nether regions, "Oh look at this pet, and you're far more excited than you let on." It was true but it only made you more embarrassed, you had never volunteered for this job yet here you were. He started nudging a finger at your entrance coaxing quiet moans from your lips, you used your hands to cover your mouth but he used his hand and pulled them behind your back. "Tell me how badly you need it," you squirmed underneath him trying your best to stay calm and collected. He took another finger and prodded more but not enough to give you the pleasure you wanted. "You _will_ answer me pet," he smirked pressing his fingers deeper inside of you. It wasn't that you didn't want to answer him but you couldn't form any words all that came out were squeaks. A hard slap came on your backside, the mixture of pleasure and pain proved too much to hold in. You finally found your voice and started moaning aloud giving him the confirmation he wanted to hear. "How badly do you want me?" he made you quiver with a cocky tone of voice, there was no point lying about it or denying how aroused you were. "I need you really badly, please," he chuckled at your desperation and curled his fingers in you. "Really, that bad hm?" you tried bucking your hips against his hand but he wasn't allowing you to, "Yes, please I need it." You begged, he retracted his hand completely and lifted you up placing you on the bed bent over. You knew exactly what he was going to do and you wanted it, it made you sound like a freak but you really wanted it. You felt the pressure of his member aligned to your entrance he didn't give you once second to brace for what was coming before the thrust inside of you. It hurt way more than you had expected it to, you screamed out in pain but he didn't stop of slow down. He took one hand and held your hip while the other covered your mouth to silence you and your shouts. He did slow his pace but it didn't feel any worse or any better until about five minutes in where everything turned into sheer enjoyment. he started a steady pounding pace that made you grab the sheets out of frustration you couldn't get a better grip on him. He turned you abruptly making your face in his eye line and yet that still wasn't enough. He lifted you up not to exit you but to slam your back against a wall; you wrapped your legs around his waist and arms around his neck so he didn't have to stabilize you. He then proceeded to bite your lower lip hard enough to draw blood and licked over it demanding his tongue entrance into your mouth. You retaliated by tangling your fingers I his black hair and opening slightly for him to gain access. Your tongues engaged in a needy desperate fight for dominance but it was harder to focus when you kept moaning against his mouth. He broke the kiss and pinned your wrists over your head and using his over hand to guide your hips once more driving you insane... _you needed more of him._ A wave of tingles ripped over your body letting you tighten around him, "Say my name," he said through gritted teeth. You didn't know if he meant what he told you to call him or his first name, your brain was going numb so you said the only word that passed through your lips. "Loki," you groaned arching your back off of the wall and shaking from your orgasm. Loki so followed in pursuit pressing his forehead against yours while he became undone inside of you releasing your wrists and focusing on holding you while you took him in. Once it was all said and done with you both were breathing jaggedly, "You broke a rule," he whispered into your ear that shot fear down your spine. Was he going to hit you or something worse? You opened your mouth to say sorry but he cut you off, "My pleasure always comes before yours but since you pleased me pet I shall let you get away with it. He let go of you and you slid down the wall on shaky legs and a stinging tingling coming from between your legs. Even though you slept for hours that whole thing exhausted you immensely, He still towered over you menacingly as always. You doubted you would ever not fear him but you did like him, He kissed your temple and chuckled, " you're exciting pet I chose well, now come I require rest as do you."

 **-FIN**


	3. ThorxReader first date

**-Loki and Thor-**

"Brother, I require your assistance," Thor bellowed bursting in Loki's room for the third time that day. "What the Hel do you want now?" Loki groaned throwing his book at Thor's head, "I need you to help me ask a maiden out for a date." Thor grumbled while ducking Loki's flying object, Loki rolled his eyes dramatically, "Just flex your muscles like you do with all these dumb Midgardians they go wild for it." Thor walked further into the room placing the back of his palm of his forehead, "No, that will not work on this one she is far too smart and elegant she does not care for such things." Loki snickered at his brother mockingly, "There's your problem stop going after the intelligent women, I would have thought you learned that after Jane." Thor tossed a pillow at Loki angrily, "But she is nothing like Jane, she is kind and understanding every time she smiles her nose crinkles in the cutest of ways plus she did not hit me with her car." Loki gave his brother an over exaggerated gag and pointed his finger down his throat, "Well what do you want me to do exactly?" Loki asked, "I need your honest opinion on if I should ask her out, how I should ask her out when I should ask her out, and where should I ask her out." "So you basically want me to do all the thinking? I'm not a motel Thor you cannot just rent my brain when yours does not function. But if you want my opinion your best bet is to not try and date her I'm sure she will find me much more charming." He smirked jokingly but Thor was not amused, "Oh, quit being an arse and help me you dirty dishrag " Loki started laughing hysterically while Thor shot him a glare, "Dirty dishrag, by the gods who told you to say that?" he blurted out still laughing, "The man of iron told me it was a famed insult on earth now are you going to help or not dishrag?" Loki raised his hands in defeat condescendingly, "Fine, but one never listen to stark again and two never say that again. Now, where exactly did you meet this girl and I swear to the Gods if you say while shopping among the shops I'll stab you. "Thor jumped down on Loki's bed making the whole thing bounce which helped in pissing Loki off more. "I was in that smartpet store remember brother it was the one I got the green fish that looked like you from." "His name is Tom but continue," Loki interrupted pointing at Tom the fish in his tank. "Well, we were looking at puppies side by side and out of nowhere she says That one looks, Ruff, Then she laughed at her own joke which made me laugh with her. So after that, we talked and she went around and told me a joke based off of every animal in the whole store. She asked me if I liked ice cream and of course, I said yes so we went to Robbins Baskin and ate the delicious dairy treat together. After that, she gave me her number and said to call if I needed a laugh and though I do not need one currently I would like to see her again." Thor finished his story and looked up at his brother who seemed to be held in about a thousand thoughts. Loki's eye twitched before he exploded into a rant, "That pun was awful please tell me that is not the reason you think she is smart and for fuck's sake Thor how are you supposed to be earth's mightiest hero when I know more about it than you. It's PetSmart not smart pet and Baskin Robbins, not robbins Baskin, just call her and say," Loki cleared his throat and shapeshifted into Thor in order to imitate him. "It is I Thor the man with the bulging pectoral muscles and the huge ego, I find you attractive and wish for you to be my mate now, come Midgardian and take my seed!" Thor smacked Loki across the head and huffed, "Never mind I will just ask banner or Natasha since I cannot come to my own brother for help." "Fine, fine, I will not jest with you any longer she sounds lovely truly I mean it. You should ask her out to dinner today but make sure you find a private venue or else one of your fangirls will ruin it and women like to be the center of attention." Thor whined spreading out onto his back, "You must do it for me brother you are much better at seducing women into liking you and your hoe-ish ways." Loki rubbed his temple in annoyance, "Let me guess stark taught you that word too?" Thor nodded, "he said it meant charming," Loki pinched the bridge of his nose and mumbled curses under his breath. "He's a liar and give me your phone, what did you save her contact as?"Thor rubbed the back of his neck smiling, "erm, Midgardian jewel." Loki started searching for her phone number and laughed, "You're such a romantic."

 **-Calling you- (split pov)**

Loki started dialing you already prepared to imitate Thor and get you to have an evening with him. "Hello?" you said answering the phone not knowing who was on the other line, "Greetings it's me Thor from smartpet is this..." Loki looked at Thor wide-eyed realizing he never got your name. Thor whispered the word (name) glaring at him intensely, "(name) is this (name)?" you smiled on the other side of the phone happy that he remembered who you are even if it has been a few days. "Yeah, it's me I thought you were never going to call," you laughed nervously on the other end you were so damn awkward he would regret calling for sure. "I am so sorry for the long wait but I was gathering my nerves to ask you if you would like to join me for an evening of dinner and dancing?" You were shocked by the question he actually liked you enough to call and take you out to dinner this was too good to be true. You had to play it cool and not sound too overeager he probably got that a lot anyway. "Well, I just got off from work I'll have to take a shower and change but what time and where?" Loki glanced upwards zoning off into space until he produced an answer, "how about 9:00 at the stark tower, would you like me to pick you up?" You got flustered just at the thought of being in a confined space with him you would talk his ear off for sure." I can drive myself, what should I wear?" You said picking through your closet looking for something that said _hey I'm trying to look attractive but I do have morals._ "Hmm, do you have anything similar to a ball gown?" Thor almost fell off the bed for shock and shook his head at Loki but that didn't stop him. "I do! From a banquet I went to a while back." you said very excitedly for the evening with him and a chance to dress up, "great I will see you soon then." "Bye!" you said hanging up the phone jumping up and down after hanging up.

 **-Loki and Thor-**

"Loki why did you invite her here I thought we would go out to eat elsewhere!" Thor moaned in worry, "Relax brother I will get rid of the Avengers fix up the roof into a nice dinner plus scenery experience with space for you to dance with her. I have learned women enjoy dancing, do you remember the entire formal dances mother taught us in our youth?" Thor picked at his nails, "Of course I do." Loki stood materializing a razor and a nice dress suit in his hands," then you have nothing to worry about brother," he said with a devious smirk.

 **-You getting ready-**

Thor didn't give you much time to get ball gown ready for this dinner at all it was already 7:30 and you had just gotten out of the shower. What in God's name were you going to do with your hair and makeup in that short a time spawn? You weren't even good at makeup with all the time in the world all this extra pressure made you nervous. _Scarlett, Scarlett would know what to do,_ As soon as the idea popped into your head you grabbed your phone to text her.

 **You - EMERGENCY 238 THIS IS NOT A DRILL FACETIME ASAP**

 **Scarlett- Fucking hell (name) I was about to get laid you better not be fucking around**

Your phone screen indicated that Scarlett was trying to face time you and you pressed answer as fast as you could. You opened your mouth but she started talking before you had the chance to, "You met a guy hot as fuck a few days ago and out of the blue he called asking you to dress up without enough time to get ready and you don't know what you're doing? "You were impressed she remembered what emergency 238 meant but you would congratulate later. "Help me, I have to wear that dress from the banquet we went to but I don't know how to do make up that good and how to do my hair in an hour and thirty minutes." Scarlett prompted her phone on something and cracked her knuckles "It's go time, pull out all the stuff I tell you to then I'll tell you how to put it on your face correctly." you gave her a thumbs up ad she started talking, "pull out all this: Primer, Concealer, Foundation, eyeshadow, eyeliner, eyebrow pencil, highlight, bronzer." you had like five of the things on her list but she still coached you through it by the end of it all you didn't even look like you were wearing makeup nor any better. "Okay for the hair let's-," she got cut off by a male figure's voice behind her, "babe, it's been an hour when are you coming to bed?" he whined in a loud voice she scoffed and turned around in her swivel chair, "be quiet the women are speaking. Sorry about that he's so needy," she said to you, "for the hair just slap the shit in a bun and call it a day babe. I got to go but good luck and I'm begging you please get laid you haven't been with a guy for so long I think you're getting cobwebs down there." you gave her the finger after putting your hair in a neat bun, "yeah well I love you too bye!" she hung up letting you get dressed, grab your purse and leave the house.

 _I hope I look good enough._


	4. LokixReader the infertile queen request

**Request summarized- Reader has not able to provide an heir for Loki after being married for two years. She started to doubt herself, frustrated, while Loki tries to calm her and keep her encouraged. In her mind, Loki will replace her with another woman who can give him offspring.**

It had been two years since Loki had taken his descent to the throne and made you queen of Asgard. No one was happy with his decision to marry you especially not the Asgardians who thought to have a mortal queen was viler than a frost giant king. Eventually, they accepted it on the terms that you would produce a healthy heir to secure the line of succession. Something you have failed in doing repeatedly marking you in the history books as the infertile queen. You had tried everything to please your people and your husband, teas, herbs, a change in diet, pills, treatments, and prayers yet nothing worked. Last year you had the first miscarriage of your marriage that left you devastated and depressed. You knew Loki wanted an heir; no he _needed_ an heir to please everyone and prove his reign would be a good one and all you were doing was holding him back. Of course, you wanted to please everyone as well but you really did want to be a mother and have a baby of your own to love and care for even if it killed you. Every day you would see young girls pregnant with unplanned children that were not even wanted and it made you so envious. Why do they deserve to have children they will not love as much as you would if they were yours? The pressure of this rested heavily on your shoulders not knowing who you could trust with your grievances you kept it all bottled up inside. You knew Loki's trusted advisors were suggesting to him that he should take another bride _an Asgardian bride._ Since you kept failing your one duty as the queen you wouldn't be surprised if he did find someone else and just keep you around for sex. It wasn't in his best interest to still have you around if you were so fucking worthless. He had suggested that you could both adopt but you knew deep down he didn't want that and hell the entirety of Asgard would revolt if you did. A knock came on your chamber door, "Your Highness it's me Becca are you awake?" You had chosen her as your personal handmaiden over a slew of amazing choices, she was just shy of 17 and her mother and father were both ill. Her being the sole earner in her household inclined you to choose her over all other options. "I am, you may enter," She opened the door holding a sleeping five-month-old baby boy in her arms. "I'm so sorry your highness my mother was feeling really bad today so I had to take my brother with me to." Your eyes locked on the sleeping child yearning to touch him, "What is his name?" you asked while she closed the door halfway and walked into the room more, "Derk, my mother named him after my grandfather. What would you like to wear today?" she said trying her best to hold him without causing him to stir while doing her duties. "Let me hold him while you pick something out," you demanded, outstretching your arms in wait for his small body. Becca placed him in them and stepped back to examine your wardrobe while you tended to her brother. A watery smile crossed your lips while you looked down at him and touched his soft delicate skin. Becca was talking but you drowned her out caught up in your own little world where Derk was your baby that you loved unconditionally. Before you knew it slow tears slid down your cheeks mostly from the desperation and pain that had been inside of you for two years. "Take him and leave us please," You heard a man stay but you couldn't bear look away from Derk. Becca tried taking him from your arms but you didn't want to let him go and fought her advances. Loki placed his hand on your arm tenderly, "Let him go with his sister darling." you shook your head letting a steady stream of tears flow from your eyes; you knew you had to let go sometime but not now. You released him and let Becca take him but not voluntarily, "No, please just a while longer please." You tried to grab him but Loki held you back in his arms forcing you to watch them both leave. Once the door closed your body collapsed in his arms choking out hard sobs and unfiltered screams. Loki held you taking on all your extra weight, curses, and tears until you were just sniffling in his arms. "Hush darling, I know how much it hurts, I'm here now just depend on me," he said kissing your forehead and wiping away your tears. He scooped you up in his arms and walked to the reading nook by the window placing you on his lap and your head on his chest. "I'm sorry you," said in a trembling voice," I can't do anything right and everyone is disappointed in me. I can't give you or Asgard an heir and I'll never be a mother." you breathed into him letting him rock you back and forth, "Don't give up darling we can keep trying or we could adopt a child of our own. We have plenty of time do not get discouraged, do not lose faith." His words were comforting but they didn't distract you from reality, "But I don't have much time if I don't give you a child soon you'll find someone else that can and discard of me. The people of Asgard would never accept an adopted child it would just prove how worthless I am to them no matter how much I loved it." You rubbed your head deeper into his chest enjoying his scent as long as you could but he quickly lifted your head and made you look at him. "You don't truly believe that do you?" his gaze was so stern you wanted to cry more, "You are mine just as I am yours there is no other woman in all the nine realms that I could imagine being with let alone her carrying my child. You are my queen, my equal and the ruler of my heart nothing of mine is ever worthless. As for what the people of Asgard expect from you and me is none of my concern raising a child with you regardless if you carried it or not would satisfy me. I can assure you I will always be a husband first a father second and a king last. If you can find it in our heart to love another child as your own then that will be our child. Now, my dear, dry your tears or allow me to kiss them away, never again shall you suffer in silence when I can erase those doubts." He finished his rant with soft kisses on your cheek and a big hug; he had gotten rid of all your worries helping you feel more hopeful than ever.

 **-One year later-**

"Mama I wanna look at her too!" Nero pouted pulling on your dress impatiently, "Nero leave your mother be." Loki scowled the six year old picking him up in his arms, "we understand you want to see your baby sister you have told us eight times in the last hour." You laughed at them both carefully rocking your newborn while the boys fussed. "You must be very quiet because she is sleeping okay?" Nero bobbed his head and bounced in Loki's arms; Loki let him lean to get a better look at her face and pulled him back after a few seconds. "She doesn't look like me," Nero observed in a disappointed tone of voice, "Papa and I don't look like you but you still love us don't you?" Nero thought about your words for a minute before replying, "I didn't say I didn't love her I just said she doesn't look like me." Loki rolled his eyes in amusement from his adopted son and rubbed Nero's white hair, "Come let's let mama and the baby rest okay we can play outside in the garden." Nero didn't look too sold on the offer, "All the baby does is rest when is she going to be old enough to play too? And when will I get my mama back?" Loki looked at you to answer the question, "Nero, we talked about this you have to share mama and papa with Sol from now on, remember?" Loki set him down and let him walk over to you, "Lemme see her again," You complied moving to a sitting position where you were on his height level. He leaned real close to her looking her over and whispering to her, "I'll share mama and papa with you and right now you get to be the boss but when you start to be fun I get first pick on the games we play." He pecked her on the head and waited patiently for Loki to walk with him to the garden. "Good luck with that," you spoke teasing Loki, he leaned down giving you a kiss earning a yuck from Nero. "He's your son," you said watching them leave hand in hand, Loki turned around for a minute with a joking tone, "Oh, I know that for sure."

 **My file for the continuation of the last chapter was deleted and I'm far too lazy to write it all over again so that just might have to be finished, had a blast writing this i think it's so damn cute and if it wasn't clear reader and Loki adopted a five year old (now six) right after the first paragraph. -Eira**


	5. LokiXReader a slave to your king part 2

Warning: This chapter will contain sexual scenes and situations if you are uncomfortable reading things like that please skip this chapter- Eira 

-Beginning notes: This is a hell of a long chapter for whatever reason if you strictly want to read the more lewd parts I recommend going all the way to the banquet tag if you just read that part you won't miss anything important. Someone from my Tumblr and a few from my other writing accounts requested a part two so here it is. I separated it in hopes of making it easier to read if it makes it harder let me know! or if i should just suck it up and separate it into three parts so this one isn't as dang long. -Eira

sorry for the mess up on this chapter. thankfully i fixed the error

-Your Pov-

He was lying on his stomach with a green silk pillow sitting atop his head, the gasp-worthy sunrise leaving a golden glow across the room. Every time he moved even a little you held your breath for fear of him waking up in a foul mood. Sure you pleased him for one night or perhaps early morning but that didn't mean he would be any nicer than you expected. You were a slave even more lowly than the servants that worked in the stables or the palace, he owned you and could just as easily discard you when he wished. As light filled the room the realization of your situation sunk in more and more, you would never see your family or anyone you cared about again. You would never be able to return to your kingdom alive and you would most likely never see anything outside the castle.

You were a prisoner but At least your "service," in joining the program would make sure your family would be paid well. They will never be in need of anything ever again and it only managed to cost you the virginity you wanted to save for marriage. Any spec of freedom you ever had, A few friendships and according to the way everyone speaks of the man laying beside you eventually your life.

You might as well make the most of the little time you had and enjoy all the luxuries you were allowed. You shed the bed sheets and tip-toed towards the balcony window, you wanted to get a better view of your first Asgardian sunrise. As soon as you cracked the door and slipped through it the cool air nipped on your skin.

Yet the cold air made the sight before you all the more worth it. It wasn't long before you started shivering mercilessly, refusing to return back inside you sat on the stone. A warm green cloth draped your shoulders making you flinch in alarm. "I just got you pet I won't let you fall ill already," a smooth husky voice came from behind you.

You turned to see your master leaning on the doorway only wearing a pair of boxers loosely on his hips. "I...," he waved his hand to stop you from talking and joined you sitting by your side. "Didn't think I would notice the absence of your body?" He asked in a tantalizingly warm voice, "I'm sorry, I really wanted to see it...The sunrise." You said snuggling deeper in the cloth he gave you, "it gets old after the first few times, day after day it's just the same thing without end."

He sounded sad but his face was unmoving, "I guess you're right," you replied clearing the air. "When I was little the sunrise meant an exciting day full of laughter and cheer but now that I'm older it's just the start of another day." You mumbled quietly, "what changed," he asked turning his head to gaze upon you. "life changed, famine struck, friends and family died leaving me with more obligations."

He didn't speak but returned his eyes to the sky, "how did you end up here?" He asked his tone of voice unreadable, "the girl who did get chosen for the program lost her virginity at the last minute. I just happened to be cleaning the room when they were looking for a new pick. I didn't volunteer but they said if I complied they would pay my family every month for my service. We needed the money and I wasn't doing much good elsewhere so I agreed."

He ran his fingers through his once slicked down now messy curly black hair and sighed, "Were you not scared? You said you feared me." You looked at him earnestly digging deep for a truthful answer that would not anger him." I was... You're very intimidating and everyone told us tales of your endeavors." You whimpered praying he wouldn't take it the wrong way. "What exactly does that mean?" He spoke obviously irritated, "they told us you once executed a woman for looking at you directly. They told of lots of things like that." You spoke quickly not liking the look he was giving you. "None of what they told you is true, I have not harmed you yet have I?" You shook your head in a no response, "no master." He tried smoothing his hair with his fingertips but the curls sprung back up.

"I am not an irrational man I will not bring harm to you for the fun of it. Have I not promised you will want for nothing?" Another automated response rang from your lips, "yes master," he glanced over to you again this time studying your face. "You're much more fun when you speak on your own accord, and I understand what I ordered earlier but I would refrain from calling me master unless you wish to make me very late for my duties." His words sent a ripple of joy throughout you; it made you feel a little more uncontrolled. "What would you like me to call you?" he bowed his head so close to your ear his lips were practically touching it. "Loki," he cooed into your ear letting a gasp be caught on your lips. "Okay Loki," you answered, he laughed throwing his head forward, "it appears everything you call me tends to drive me mad with desire. Let us refrain from that for a bit hm pet?"

He said pushing hair off of your shoulder; you nodded heartily knowing you couldn't handle any more of the previous activities of that morning. "what type of duties do you have to do today, how long will it take." You said finishing with the question you really wanted answered, "Have no fear, you shall join me everywhere I go today." He answered stretching his arms; you were excited about his answer you really wanted to see more of Asgard or the castle. "You're not cold?" You asked noticing he didn't flinch at the frigid air.

He didn't answer he just sat until the sun rose completely then proceed to grab your arm and drag you back into the room. _Great you've messed up now,_ the grip he had wasn't as tight as it could be so maybe there was some hope. He did drop your arm but only to pick you up and throw you over his shoulder. With every step further into the room it felt like you were marching to your death.

He stopped and dropped you quite roughly on the bed, " sit and be quiet or I _will_ find another use for your mouth," he said gruffly you didn't quite know how to address him at this point. "Yes sir," you whispered, it seemed to be the safest bet and he just grunted in response. Loki disappeared into what you guessed was a dressing room or a bathroom. You had always thought that Kings didn't dress themselves but you had never spoken to one until now. You moved off the bed to the mirror across the room in order to look over yourself.

Your whole head was still sore from earlier and your hair was wadded up thanks to all the pulling. The sheer dress you still wore wasn't comfortable or warm so you decided to shed it. Once it hit the floor you examined your body closer by running your hands across it. You didn't _feel_ different, you had always been told that you would after losing your virginity yet you only felt sensitive and tender. However you did have a big boost of confidence for whatever reason that made you feel sexy. You rubbed your thumb over the sensitive buds on your chest feeling them harden instantly. Your other hand ran up your thigh to tease yourself. You never thought too highly of your looks or body but you felt really special for once and you didn't want to waste your chance. The hand you had rested on your inner thigh raised until it was right at your slick folds. You opened your mouth in anticipation and let a finger slip inside you.

It was weird touching yourself and watching it you had never paid that much attention to your body so you were exploring it for the first time. You tried to mimic what your master had done previously but he was way more skilled and experienced than you. You could still feel something building inside you just maybe not as fast as he made it rise. Soft whines exited your lips letting your body cry out for more pleasure. The second finger went in slower than the first teasing your entrance twice as long as before. The slow pace you had mastered was replaced by a quick one as you impatiently wanted an orgasm.

"I do enjoy when my toys play with themselves," Loki said fully dressed standing by the wall. You didn't know how long he had been there but you wanted him to help as strange as it sounded. You pulled your hand away and bowed your head in shame, "I'm sorry." He walked towards you quickly reaching you in three big steps. He glanced you over in admiration briefly, "it saddens me to say we do not have enough time for an early morning romp but do not worry you will make it up to me soon." He grinned materializing a mid-length dark green dress with a low dip in the front, "Arms up," he demanded rubbing his hand on your side. You let him pull the dress over you and tug it down, "are you ready for your branding?" This statement made your eyes grow big, "branding?" You said wanting to know if you heard him correctly.

"Turn your head and try not to move or I will become very angry," you nervously tilted your head letting him get a better area of your neck. Suddenly, cold sharp pain etched a circle on your neck; it caused you to cry out in pain and try to pull away from him. "Stop moving," he hissed in an irritable tone, it stung so badly you couldn't stay still. He once again grabbed a fistful of your hair but this time to pull you opposite of him and force you to offer up more of your neck. You tried to calm yourself but it didn't work and only made you cry louder, "Shut up, I'm not killing you," he grumbled, "It's almost over so stop whining. "He soon finished letting go to look over his handy work, his hand was blue with ornate designs on it but he quickly covered it up with his cream colored hand.

"Now you bear my sign, two snakes circling each other to form an s." you tapped your finger on the tender, red, and agitated spot regretting it as soon as you did it. " you shall wear your hair up from now on unless I want it down." you frowned at the fact that you were not even able to choose your own hairstyle but you nodded reluctantly, "Yes sir." he started walking towards the large oak door and started talking, "come, I have things to do." You jogged trying to match his pace while balling up your hair, "you have more rules to follow now keep up and listen, you will only speak when spoken to by me but you are not required to show anyone else this level of respect. You must always walk behind me, you shall not gaze upon another man lustfully or I will dispose of you both. You will definitely sit on my lap wherever we go so don't fight it. I have a busy schedule but I will try and find the time to show you the parts of the castle you are allowed to sometimes alone.

"All the rules were disappointing but when he said you were allowed to explore your heart pounded. It was stupid but something you didn't expect so you hopped up and down behind his back internally squealing. "You also must eat off of my plate when I allow it do you understand pet?" You walked quickly behind him just as he said to, "Yes sir." He stopped abruptly causing you to run into him and fall, he turned to look at you grimly and scoff. "You must learn to keep up my dear," he said shaking his head and offering you his hand. "I'm sorry but you walk so fast and your legs are so long, eight of my steps are two of yours." He laughed at what you said even though you were dead serious but at least he did not take it badly. "Must I hold your hand through everything," he said sarcastically pulling you to your feet. You knew he was mocking you but it would actually help you keep up with him so you nodded genuinely. This only got you a harsh scolding and a brash voice, " I do not enjoy being toyed with especially by my whore next time you decide to test me I will not give you a warning before punishment." He is tone was harsh and it sent a shiver down your spine, "yes sir," he narrowed his eyes at you and turned on his heel upping his pace causing you to full on jog to keep up.

You entered a large room with a huge table and lots of important looking people sitting at it. Then you saw him your _king,_ you hated him so much that it disgusted you to look at him. He always put himself before the welfare of his people which caused a number of deaths and famine throughout your old kingdom. The fat King beamed when he saw you behind Loki, "Ah, I see you have taken well to our little present." Loki didn't look impressed or even interested in what he had to say and while a servant pulled out his chair he looked down the table at him. Everyone at the table was looking at Loki waiting for his response they all knew better than to do much as breathe without him allowing it. You were so wrapped up in the anticipation of his answer you forgot one of the rules he has just spoken to you. "Pet, Sit now," he ordered causing everyone to shift their gaze to you.

As embarrassing as it was to have everyone stare you knew better than to let him repeat himself do you scuffled over and sat on his lap. "I do enjoy your gift she is very... _Cute_ ," Loki finally said wrapping an arm around you pulling you closer. The king looked even more proud as if he was the one complimented, "I must admit it took a lot of self-control not to claim her myself." He added with a cackle, it made you feel dirty that he thought of you in that way but it seemed Loki didn't enjoy the statement either.

Two servants started laying out delectable looking food onto the table that made you whine slightly. You were so very hungry and you regretted not being honest when Loki asked if you were in need of food. Once they had piled on all the food and golden plates everyone looked to Loki to order who got the first taste. You assumed it would be the guest King since that was traditional and by the looks of it he assumed the same. He reached his chubby fingers out to grab some fruit but Loki stopped him with one hand movement. "pick what you wish to eat pet; I know you worked up an appetite," He cooed just to you pressing his lips up to your ear.

Surveying the table everything looked amazing but you decided to get some lamb and some sweet cakes. The entirety of the table was still expecting Loki to ask literally anyone else to start the meal so when you reached to retrieve what you wanted there was a gasp. The second you got all you wished to get on the plate before you, he spoke, "now you may start." Everyone looked scandalized and the other King looked furious at what had happened.

"If I had known you would like her this much I would have offered two gifts," he said in an obnoxious voice. Loki shrugged looking down at you to make sure you were eating well and then decided to speak, "just the one is fine for me." The nobles reluctantly started to converse among themselves so that Loki and the other King were not the only ones speaking. The breakfast went fairly well you were starting to feel full yet every time your previous King made a sexual remark towards you it made you squirm. He had already asked how good you were in bed which Loki avoided answering gracefully and then he just he suggested that Loki "share" jokingly. Loki however was not amused and by the look everyone was giving each other his expression must have been scary as hell, "I do not jest in sharing my toys especially since she was a gift."

His tone might have made you jump if you weren't face to face with the comical expression whom he was regarding had on his face. The table fell silent and the king stammered looking for something to say while you nibbled on a tart. "Pet," Loki called you so you leaned back until your back was pressed against his chest and looked up. "Yes master?" You asked sweetly feeling a bit cocky about the scolding the King just received. "Would you like to be my good girl and share some of that with me?" He asked stroking your cheek with the back of his palm, you happily obliged in bringing the tart up to his lips so he could have some. His kind mood might not last very long do you would bask in it for as long as he let you. He did take a bite and returned his eyes back to the rest of the table talking lightly to the nobles. However you weren't interested in them anymore so you just continued to nibble away at the rest of the tart feeling like you were _his_ good girl.

Your inner thoughts were demanding you get a grip and that just because he was nice to you once or twice you were still property. You knew it was true but decided to ignore it for the time being, Loki patted your side gently for you to stand. You did and moved to stand behind his chair because that seemed appropriate, "AH, you must show us more of Asgard your highness." Loki refrained from rolling his eyes and nodded, "I suppose I can find the time but i did have plans, it really depends what you would like to see." The king stood and teetered over hobbling towards you both, "The people of course, I can never ride through my villages without a mob forming." His grubby hands waved over his head dramatically, "I am extremely excited about the second banquet tonight it will give me a chance to meet some Asgardian women."

You would have opted for staying in Loki's chambers if you knew this was the type of company you would have to endure. "Disgusting," you muttered under your breath not expecting anyone to hear you. "What did you just say," your eyes widened at Loki's words you had to answer him but if he caught you in a lie he would murder you. "Nothing master," you sighed looking down hoping that was a good enough answer for him but he didn't seem sold. Everyone even the servants held their breath for you when Loki strolled over and lifted your chin, "do not hold your tongue as I stated earlier you are not required to go through the trouble of thinking before you speak for anyone but me." He didn't look happy but he didn't look mad either, " yes master," you stated, he released your chin promptly and him along with everyone else looked at you to say what you did before but louder.

You looked past your master and looked directly at the only other king in the room, you had been waiting your whole life to take out all your frustrations on him and now you had the chance. You wanted to tell him straight up directly in his face and you didn't care if you would be punished for disrespecting a guest king it would be so worth it. Yet you walked fairly fast behind Loki very glad he didn't force you to repeat yourself, the king might not be able to punish you for your outburst but he could and would punish your family for it. You shook your head in shame when everyone watched you, "the girl isn't that bright is she?" he said with booming laughter that made you want to disappear. Loki walked with him out of the room forcing you to walk behind them both; _this was going to be a really long day._

-Evening banquet-

You were sitting in Loki's lap watching seas of people drinking, eating, and dancing everywhere. This was apparently a Sunday tradition to have an outdoor banquet with every one of all social standings inside the castle invited. It was nice to watch everyone so happy especially since Loki had managed to get rid of all the people from your previous court and made them entertain themselves. "(Name)," Loki spoke in a sing-song voice up to your ear, his hands pulled on the straps of your dress in a teasing manner. You were surprised he called you by your given name instead of pet, "Yes Loki?" You asked accidentally calling him by his first name in public, by the time you realized your mistake it was too late.

"Since you enjoy doing things you aren't supposed to in public let's do some more things," he said before nibbling on your earlobe and slipping his right hand into the top of your dress. A throbbing pain shot from your neck as Loki dipped his head forward and sucked on the mark he had made earlier. It made you shudder at what he was asking you to do in front of so many people or maybe it was the fact that you really wanted to do it. He was so seductive and good at making you beg for anything and everything; you didn't want to fight what was happening.

He used his other hand to guide yours over his rising erection bulge in his pants, "Make me come," he whispered gruffly. Every bone in your body wanted to melt under the warmth of his breath but you maintained your composure, "I can't... there's too many people here Loki." He pulled his eyes away from you and surveyed the crowd momentarily, "There's that word again," he smirked as he pinched, twisted, and teased your hardening nipples. " keep resisting me , stubborn girl," his tone of voice was playful and his unrelenting hands didn't help the position you were in. " You give me everything I ask for you're such a good girl But let yourself be the one to be worshiped tonight you deserve a reward." His voice was enough to force a moan from your throat; he turned your head so he can pull you into a fiery kiss. You slid your hand into his pants and caressed twitching manhood softly, in return he groaned against your lips but didn't pull away from them.

Your womanhood was pooling which added to the embarrassment of it all, juices were even trailing down your legs and he had hardly even touched you. You rocked forward on his knee with every stroke you gave him, while the pressure of his leg felt nice it wasn't enough to give you what you wanted. His hand retracted from your breast and found its way to your sleek womanhood, "well, well...," he cooed retracting his wet fingers and tracking his tongue across them. "Do I excite you that easily?"

He smirked down at you and trailed his teeth across the mark on your neck quickly replacing his fingers back inside your warmth. You whined moving your head and pressing your face into his neck trying to muffle your moans and not draw any attention to yourself. "Let me hear you sweet girl," he commanded using his free hand to raise your head off of his shoulder to face him. Your lip quivered mercilessly as he added another finger trying to coax some noise from you and earn a reaction.

Some whimpers caught in your throat again as a servant rushed over to you both, "Your highness would you prefer for us to prepare a room for you? There are some close by and we can have it ready fairly quickly if it is to your liking." A loud moan slipped from your mouth that made you place your head back on his shoulder in a flustered haze. Loki, laughed he _actually_ laughed at your embarrassment and the gravity of this entire situation, "I am fine for the time being... thank you," he said obviously amused. The servant scurried off but you had a gut wrenching feeling that a good amount of people were watching you.

The music was loud as were the rest of the festivities but it would be dumb to think no one would notice the king borderline fucking the girl in his lap. You didn't want him to stop but you really didn't want anyone to watch you both, you hated Loki and you hated yourself for not hating him enough and letting this happen. You wanted to say you had to do this because he ordered you to but he didn't force you at all not even a little bit.

"You're mean and I hate you," you pouted into his shoulder, "I will stop if you wish it so," he chuckled twisting his fingers inside of you. Soft mewls left you reluctantly while you rolled your hips, "what was that... did you say stop?" He teased threatening to stop what he was doing, "No," you mumbled under your breath, "I cannot hear you," he spoke. "NO," you said louder as your wanting wetness seeped through his fingers and further down your legs. He moved you to straddle him almost instantly, since he was still wearing pants there wasn't enough friction between you two. Everything Loki wore had so many flaps, zippers, buttons, and folds you were getting frustrated trying to figure out how to release his length.

Loki watched you chuckling at your desperation until he too got impatient and pushed your hands out of his way. He fumbled with the buttons and zippers himself until he lowered you gently down on his manhood much to your comfort and pleasure. A loud moan escaped you not even bothering to stifle it at this point, "No being, Asgardian or otherwise will question my claim on you after tonight."He breathed into you letting his hands find your hips and make you bounce on his member, "Present yourself to me," he ordered obligating you to lift your head to him.

Even more groans caught in your throat, you didn't want to bring any more attention to yourself than there was already so you fought them down. Loki wrapped his arms around your waist to hold you in place as he thrusted in meeting your hips. The pleasure he gave you made you throw your head back tangling your fingers in his black hair, "earn my attention, and sing for me." You broke down your filter and let any and every sound escape you much to his enjoyment, he pulled you down by your hips with every thrust but he wanted more of your body.

Loki very suddenly picked you up in his arms and settled you down on the grand table before regaining his pace and posture. The sudden position change allowed you ripples of pleasure to spread throughout your body; you didn't have the ability to stifle your moans at this point even if you wanted to. You didn't care who was watching you, you didn't care the shameless moans rose louder than the music, you especially didn't care that half of the men and women in your proximity were getting off to you. The once worrying idea of being watched in turn became really exciting and it got your adrenaline pumping.

He angled you in a position that allowed him easier access to you and your womanhood and more control over you. One of the insanely beautiful girls you had come with the specifically elven one was dancing but stopped because she was distracted by the vision of a lustful Loki. It bothered you a bit but if you were doing something like this so publicly of course people would stare, it was only when Loki looked directly at her and licked his lower lip were you absolutely furious. It wasn't fair for him to look at her like that, if he wanted her so badly he should have chosen her in the first place! Instead of giving all those stupid rules you couldn't remember and burning or should you say _icing_ the fuck out of your neck.

Your anger caused you to retreat so deeply inside your head you had absentmindedly turned your head away from him. He grabbed your jaw and turned your head back to face him, "I do not recall telling you to look away from me," he growled coming to a halt inside of you. You wanted to make him mad so you dug deep for something snarky, "you found an elf to look at so I was looking for one as well," you said extremely bitter. His facial expression was priceless but it disappeared quickly, "my, my... you're quite the jealous little pet aren't you?" he brushed his fingers over the few wisps of hair that had fallen from your bun causing you to hold your breath, "Since you want my attention oh so badly..." Using just one hand it closed tightly around your neck pulling you up the pain from your mark and the strength he possessed made you cry out. "Then I shall let you have it," he smirked resuming an aggressively fast and deep pace.

Loki's unrelenting movements sent jabs of pain through your body the pain mixed with the same amount of pleasure was producing tension in your nether regions. You knew you were close when your stomach contorted tighter and tighter, gasping for air Loki pulled you closer so you could hook your legs around his waist begging for release. "Come for me (name)," he groaned to you, "who do you belong to? Scream it for me." you shuddered underneath him trying to get a grip on your voice,

"Loki," you called out,

"Louder," he said moving faster.

"Loki!" you screamed at the top of your lungs, his groans sent you over the edge so your body took over arching your back off the table sharply. Loki rode out your orgasm and in turn became undone slowly thrusting until he was absolutely sure everything had spilled out into you. He stepped back admiring his handy work and your disheveled body heaving on the table.

Loki took a step back to also fasten his pants and belt before adjusting your dress and pulling it down. He lifted you up and back onto his lap lazily draping an arm over you and placing your head onto his shoulder. You were exhausted; between the long day and another night of sexual activities you couldn't keep your eyes open. "Sleep (name)," he remarked patting your back softly and nodding to a servant to bring him some wine. His voice was kind and made you feel more at rest he didn't stop rubbing your back which aided in you slipping off to sleep.


	6. LokiXReader starting over

**Request- y/n found out Loki cheated on her, when she confronted him, at first he denied it (yeah you know he is the god of tricks and lies). They argued heavily. He admitted it eventually. He said he it was a blunder, accidentally. Y/N doesn't buy it. He kneeled before her in front of her door for the whole night. Begging for her mercy and sorry. Loki will do everything to defend and keep their engagement relationship.**

You had just gotten off of work extremely tired and barely functioning but somehow you had managed to stop by you and Loki's favorite restaurant for takeout. The Avengers were ecstatic that you and he were dating and even more so when you both got engaged. Everyone thinks Loki is a completely changed man because of you and to admit it he was he had become loving and full of remorse. Regardless of that though he still had to stay at the Avenger's tower for security purposes which you didn't mind, if he wasn't there he was always with you and everyone knew that. Tony had given you an all-access keycard to where ever you need to go in the tower and since the receptionists adored you immensely you could come and go as you pleased. Tony had mentioned that he and the rest of the Avengers had an event tonight but that Loki would be still here. A sigh caught your lips as you used your card to unlock the elevator absentmindedly, it had to be about 10:00 PM so Loki would be awake. When you finally got to the floor where his room was you noticed there were no lights on at all, stumbling to find your way to his room you heard noises. The almost sounded like... covered moans, you shook the thought away you had to be mistaken or there was an explanation. You finally reached his room and pushed the door open, "Loki, I got your favori-." You dropped the food in your hands at the scene before you; Loki was on top of what you assumed was a red-haired woman with only a blanket shielding both of them. "Why would you do this to me?" You screamed holding your chest; you had to get away from this whole situation. You heard him call out to you but your heart was pounding and you couldn't stop running you almost made it to the stairs but then he grabbed your arm forcibly. "Let go of me," you spat at him squirming to leave, "It's not what you think love." Was all he could say, "How dare you try to pin this on me, how is it not what I think? You're such a fucking liar and I hate you, now let me go before I saw my arm off." He tightened his grip on your arm obviously losing his cool, you could feel another fight coming but you just wanted to go home. "She... it's just not what you think we didn't do anything;" You used your other hand to give him the hardest slap you could. "STOP LYING FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE," he released your arm and rubbed his cheek, his green eyes were dark and intimidating. "Do it, fucking do it," you screamed reaching for his hand and placing it on your throat. "Stop being such a bitch you've always wanted to right, so do it." He scoffed pulling his hand away, "stop acting like a child (name) it's not attractive." Your feelings betrayed you and a few lone tears fell, "You fuck what you want to anyway so does it really matter how attractive I am to you?" His whole demeanor changed as soon as he saw your tears, "I'm sorry," his voice sounded just as pained as yours but did it really matter? "You slept with her didn't you," you asked trying to stabilize your breathing, "(name)." he said in a sigh trying to place a hand on your shoulder but you dodged it. "I just want to hear you say it, be honest with me for once." He ran a hand through his hair is eyes looked saddened and tear-filled, " I did," Those two words crashed your world. You bolted for the stairs to reach your car, he was close behind you but you didn't stop. You made it to the car before him but couldn't lock the door fast enough, "(name), I love you so much and I'm sorry it was just a stupid accident." You had a dead stare but your chest still heaved, "GET OUT, GET OUT, and GET OUT. You must love her too if you could have sex with her or are you just bored of me?" He didn't say anything he just looked down at his lap, "So, having trouble answering?" he looked at you and opened his mouth letting out a painfully raw voice, "I made a mistake I don't love her I love you. I don't know how it happened but I should never have and I can't voice how deeply I regret all of it. This will never happen again I swear but please don't leave me." You glared at him with his bare chest and shorts; you blinked a tear away and took off your engagement ring. "I know it will never happen again," You placed it in his hand not looking at his face fearing you might change your mind. "You can come pick up your stuff when you're finished with your side piece, now get the hell out of my car." You wanted to sound firm and strong but it just came out like a sob, "please, tell me how I can fix this." _was he... crying?_ "I don't know if you can, I'd like to be alone now," he reluctantly exited your car and watched you pull off. Was he really sorry or was he just telling you another lie to win you back?

 **-Home-**

You a shoved all of Loki's stuff onto the porch that included photos, clothes, presents, books, and anything else he might have owned or given you. You began to wonder if you would ever forgive him, you wanted to but what would ensure this would never happen again. His endearing tenderness was welcomed but it could quickly be replaced by one of his moods and then problems arose. Your stomach indicated you were starving since you hadn't eaten since lunch you thought ordering a pizza would be fast enough. Once you did order a pizza you put on the only thing of Loki's that you didn't dump outside, it was one of his sweatshirts. It had his smell all over it and while you were angry at him it made you feel comforted and a little bit better. A knock came on the door so you assumed it was the pizza "Hold on let me find my wallet you called," and dug around for it. Yet it wasn't the pizza man it was instead Loki holding the pizza you ordered with a sad look. "Go away," you grumbled taking the pizza and slamming the door in his face, "Can we talk please, I'm not going to let you go so easily." You sat down pressing your back against the door and resting the pizza box on our lap, "I have nothing to say to you." You could hear him moving stuff before he spoke again, "Well I do, I want to talk... really talk about all the problems we have. And before you say anything I know it's all my fault everything is my fault but I'm not leaving until we talk about all of it. Please let me at least try to fix this, I won't stop begging for forgiveness until you forgive me." You were impressed he wanted to talk about what's wrong in the relationship instead of ignoring it. "I'm not letting you inside," you replied maintaining your control on this situation, "That's fine, I can sit right here until we sort this entire relationship out." "This is going to be a long night," you whispered," I'm going to stay here all night because I love you and I want to make this work, I did something terrible but i do love you." His words made you feel bubbly inside it didn't change the fact that he cheated on you but he knew that him just saying he was sorry wasn't enough and that was refreshing. "Give me back my ring; if by the end of this conversation and nothing changes I'm going to give it back, you'll just have to accept my decision. If I still have faith in you or this engagement I'll keep it but it'll be like starting all over again." You opened the door and he was kneeling in front of you holding your ring, "Deal," he said with a meek smile, you took the ring and handed him the box of pizza. "You're going to need this; it's going to be a long night."

 **-FIN**

 **I Tried my best to cover all the bases hope it's what you imagined -Eira**


	7. LokiXReader stop talking

**orignal Inbox request: Hey love your one-shots could you write something where Loki has been trying to charm reader all day but she already liked him all along and they kiss or something to break the tension.**

You rode side by side with what could very possibly be the love of your life; he looked deep in thought hardly looking up. "You would think that if you invited me on a horse ride and a picnic you would at least talk to me," you teased him watching while he looked incredibly flustered. "I...er, it appears I'm at a loss for words at your beauty," he said with a cheesy grin. "Well, what have you been thinking about this whole time?" You asked in an amused voice, "Thinking of something to make you smile." the answer was easy to guess you and Loki had been in a strange friendship but with possession relationship for years. Thor and Sif always joke about how you both should date already since it's kind of like you are. He's never asked officially even though everything out of his mouth for the last four years makes you think he does want to. He had invited you on a picnic past the outskirts of the village, you've been on lots of horse rides together but this would be the first time you've had a picnic. From what Loki had told you he hated the concept of a picnic he thought it was pointless to eat on the ground for the scenery or privacy. "Jeez, did I scare you away that easily?" He laughed snapping you out of your thoughts, "Oh yeah totally that was so corny I had a mental breakdown." He scoffed mockingly and gave you the finger, "Race you to the falls," he said quickly before snapping his horse's reigns and bolting towards the northern waterfalls. "Hey, that's not fair, "you shouted trying to catch up with him but inevitably losing. "I win," he said in a cocky tone standing proudly when you finally reached him. "First of all, you got a head start and secondly your horse has eight legs, you cheater," you replied dismounting your horse and letting it get a drink of water. "Cheaters win most wars, my love," you rolled your eyes sarcastically and lightly punched him in the arm. "Mhm, whatever you say horn head," he abruptly wrapped an arm around your waist pulling your bodies closer until you were inches away from each other faces. Your heart skipped a beat, _was he finally going to kiss you?_ You kind of just stared at each other for a few moments before he materialized a bouquet of flowers. "Truce?" he said with a sigh not breaking eye contact or letting go of you, the tension was rising and you didn't know if you could take it. Looking to make the mood lighter you gave him a goofy look, "Ugh Chrysanthemums that's the best you got?" He released you and started walking back towards the falls, "I just created something out of nothing and you aren't the least bit impressed?" You dashed to keep up with his long legs and big steps, "I would if they were flowers I liked dummy." Loki looked around with a wicked look in his eyes, "Is that so princess pushy pants, even though you can hardly lift a sword?" You looked at the blueish white water and smirked, "You can't either so fuck off." He turned to you hovering over you in a playful manner, "Want to know what I can pick up?" you looked around him at the picnic basket he brought assuming that's what he was talking about. "No what," he lifted you up in a split second and threw you into the water. Once you swam back to the top and pushed the hair out of your face to see him laughing hysterically holding his stomach. You couldn't even stay mad he looked adorable when he smiled and you rarely saw him do that at the castle. "Oh very funny," you scoffed letting him help pull you out of the water, "Wow, (name) you're so wet how scandalous." You flicked some wet hair at him in response and pouted. "Shut up and feed me I'm starving," He offered you his black shirt and turned his back so you could shed the wet dress. Once you were semi-dressed In Loki's big warm shirt you sat down on the blanket he had laid out, "So what's with the picnic, you hate them." He shrugged across from you, "I do a lot of silly things you enjoy _because_ you enjoy them," You smiled to yourself feeling kind of special, " yeah well I do silly things because I lov- like you." You said quickly ending your sentence, "You like you me, doesn't feel like it most days." he said tilting his head to the side nibbling on a tart. "Well yeah you like me as well right," you asked trying to keep the conversation friendly, "Of course I love you, idiot,." as soon as he said it his eyes widened, "Wait what?" you said hoping he didn't mean as a friend but maybe something more, he set down the food in his hand nonchalantly and leaned over to you putting his hands on the grass on either side of you. He looked into your eyes for a few seconds before dipping his head to capture your lips, the kiss was everything you imagined it to be and you never wanted it to stop. Soon as he pulled away still in that post-kiss daze, you opened your mouth to say words but instead, your brain told your body to slap him lightly. "Ow, what was that for?" he groaned holding his cheek, "for not doing that four years ago you idiot," he dropped his jaw, "You were into Thor!" he exclaimed, "I only said that so you would make a move besides you liked Sigyn!" you shot back narrowing your eyes at him, "I only said that to make you jealous, I started practicing more romantic magic for you." he said hardly looking away from your face, "Oh yeah well I cut you hair for you because you said it was too long and bothersome!" you said leaning closer to his face, "I love your hair regardless so don't pin that on me !" he huffed in return causing an eerie silence before he spoke again, "If I kiss you again say you won't hit me." you bit your lower lip in anticipation, "Say you want me to be your girlfriend and I won't." he smirked, "You already are," his lips crashed down on yours again sending tingles to your body everywhere. He used his hand to pull your hips closer to him without breaking the kiss until you both needed air, "In about four minutes four years of sexual tension will be completely eradicated, are you okay with that?" he moaned softly against your lips, "Then stop talking and start doing, " A phrase you could feel you were going to regret when he sent you a mischievous grin.


	8. You Love me? lokix reader request

Original request summarized- You're Sif's best friend and train with her and Thor regularly. Thor flirts with you and you flirt back for the heck of it even though you have a crush on Loki. Loki sees this and doesn't take it particularly well. Leading to a misunderstanding.

You were halfway through training and you were already exhausted. You had been slaking off over the summer but it was ridiculous how out of shape you were. You leaned on a tree nearby to catch your breath and rest momentarily before you got your ass kicked again, soon to have company.

" Ughhhh, I didn't realize I was this out of shape," you groaned as Sif and Thor walked towards you.

" I told you this is what would happen if you started being lazy," Sif said, laughing at you a tossing you a water bottle.

You rolled your eyes with a smile on your face as you caught the bottle, " wow, an I told you so, real classy Sif."

Sif scoffed and sat under the tree you were leaning on to rest as well. " I bet Thor doesn't think I'm all that bad, right Thor?"

Thor looked startled at the question but a sly smirk pulled on his lips. " I mean between the two of us I'm probably the better kisser but yeah no, you're not awful at training."

Your mouth opened in utter shock. You and Thor had been friends just as long as you and Sif had so his flirting was surprising. So you decided since it was a rare opportunity to humor him you would flirt back.

" Well why don't you come over here and prove that theory?" You said, puckering up your lips in a mocking way. Sif was absolutely amused by the conversation and by now was laughing between sips of water.

Thor however did not expect you to flirt back so he looked totally lost. He chucked his water bottle at you but you dodged it before it got you wet.

" What? Not so confident now? Go on admit it I'm the better kisser." Thor raised his arms in defeat and tilted his head forward.

" Fair enough, I've seen it first hand can't argue with that. But you know what, it's for the best we don't test the theory."

" And why exactly is that oh mighty Thor?"

He took his time walking closer to you and Sif dramatically leaving your question unanswered. He then proceeded to lean one arm on the tree over your head and dip his down close to you.

" If I started kissing you I don't think I would be able to stop." His voice was gruff and low cooing into your ear. But that wasn't the part that made you laugh. It was only when he bit his lower lip and did a sexy meow that got you and Sif dying of laughter. Thor couldn't help himself either but to laugh and go back to where he was originally standing. Yet out of the corner of your eye you saw something move.When you looked you saw that it was Loki and he was watching you intensely. When he noticed you looking back at him he quickly turned on his heel and left in a somewhat fury .

" hey guys, what's up with Loki he's acting odd today."

Sif shrugged at the question and answered rapidly," What isn't wrong with Loki?"

Thor tipped his head in agreement and added, " I've been asking myself that my entire childhood. He will always find something to grump on."

Maybe they were right to some degree but Loki was always sweet to you. He always made time to hang out with you even when you knew he had duties. It only aided in growing your giant crush on him. He probably only thought of you as a friend since Loki didn't seem like the relationship type of person. He had never had to your knowledge had a girlfriend or a boyfriend for that matter. He was way too focused on his magic to care about that.

" Are you both ready to wrap up? I have some intergalactic languages to study for the next few hours." Thor said rubbing the nape of his neck.

" you're the only one in this whole castle who hasn't finished that," Sif teased poking him in the chest. " you've been doing that for what twenty years?" She prodded further with a smirk.

" how do you expect be to learn that many languages in such a short amount of time? We all do not have the luxury of being all knowing like you Lady Sif."

You rolled your eyes and placed the palm of your hand on your head dramatically. " Can we both agree you're both idiots and finish this up? It's hot as hel out here and I also have stuff to do."

They grumbled at you all the way back to the training arena. You didn't actually care, partly because the faster you finished all your duties the faster dinner would come. Then you would be able to see Loki and ask him what's up.

\--Going to Dinner--

You had finally finished everything you needed to do. You even had enough time to take a second shower and change for dinner. It was traditional you are with Sif, Loki,Thor, and the warriors three unless there was a reason you needed to take dinner else where. It had to be around ten o'clock in the evening. Because as you passed each window making your way to the dining hall you saw galaxies and stars everywhere. The moon was high into the night sky and everything was quiet in a sensible way. The noise from the dining hall drowned out the sounds of the night making it impossible to hear if there were sounds.

"Well,well,well look who finally decided to join us." Fandral jested at you as you started to take your seat.

"Oh shut it," you hissed looking for something close enough to throw at him.

"Wait, where's Loki? He usually isn't late." You said, realizing he wasn't sitting besides you like he usually did.

" Correction never, never is he late to dinner." Volstagg bellowed, already reaching out to start eating.

" you're the first one to the table everyday Volstagg so you cannot pass judgment." Thor teased watching the hearty man tear into a turkey.

You were really starting to get worried about Loki and his absence tonight. It wasn't like him to just not show up and not speak to you about it beforehand.

"Has anyone seen him today?" You asked, trying to disguise the concern in your voice by nonchalantly waving your hand.

"I saw him this morning in the library. He seemed enraged about something but I didn't ask what." Frandral said, nodding his head at you.

Thor did an over exaggerated gasp at his input only to pick at him more. "You read? Why have I only just heard of this?"

You stood abruptly pushing your chair back in one smooth motion. " I'll be back, I'm going to go look for him."

Silence overtook the table and everyone stared at you strangely. Sif offered to go with you finally breaking the silence but you declined politely. You would much rather be with Loki alone especially since he was angry about something. They all watched you leave but quickly returned to the festivities once you exited the hall.

Loki could be in at least three different places, the library but since he was there earlier you doubted he would go back. His room was an option but he didn't ever stay there for very long. The only other place you could go was this specific place in the gardens. Loki always went to sit there by the well when he needed to clear his head. Since it seemed like the best option you departed off to find him in the dark.

Luckily for you there was a path in the gardens and flowers bordering it that illuminated as you walked by them. Even though you had been in the east gardens enough to know them pretty well it was drastically different at night.

Soon you spotted a shadowy figure looming around a bench circling it deep in thought. You couldn't make out the face or any major details about the figure you saw but, it seemed tall enough to be Loki.

So you stumbled of the path trying hard to not trip or trample something.

You managed to get close enough to tell who exactly you were approaching and much to your relief it was Loki.

" Loki!" You smiled and made our way up to him until you were face to face with each other.

"What do you want," he replied, with the slightest edge of frustration in his voice.

You were taken aback by his tone of voice and attitude. He had never actually snapped at you before but apparently there's a first for everything.

" I was worried when you didn't come to dinner today. Is everything okay, I haven't seen you at all today." You said, biting the inside of your cheek and rocking on your heels.

" Why do you care? Was not my imbecile of a brother there?" He replied, turning to stand with his back to you. " Leave, I wish to be alone."

You didn't know if he was serious or if this was just some elaborate prank. What did Thor have anything to do with you staying at dinner? You reached out a hand and placed it on his narrow shoulder softly.

" Did I do something to make you mad? If so I'm sorry but please just come back inside and eat. It's really cold and dark out here."

" he rolled his shoulders to knock off your hand and proceeded to hiss at you, " you seem to forget I am a frost giant. Such things as cold do not affect my monstrous body."

You furrowed your brows in frustration at how ridiculous he was being. You maneuvered yourself in front of him to express your sincerity. " That's not true, you're not a monster... You're my Loki."

He rolled his eyes and frowned at you causing you to writhe under his gaze. " If I am not a monster then why do you not find me worthy?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and backed away from you. You had a feeling you knew what he was talking about but you didn't want to jump to conclusions. He didn't have the same feelings you did so he was probably referring to something else.

" What do you mean worthy? Worthy of what?"

Loki let out a breathy sigh and slumped his shoulders forward sadly.

"Your affection and admiration. Have I not deemed myself worthy over the years? Or are you just another one of those daft women who fling themselves at my brother's feet? I saw you both today so there is no use in hiding it." He spoke, finishing the sentence with a cruel glare and scoff.

" You... You want my affection?" You were shocked at what he had just told you. It really wasn't just you who had feelings of lust and possibly love.

" It's obvious you prefer Thor so why does it matter now?" He hissed, balling his fists and groaning in frustration.

" For one of the smartest people I know you're extremely dumb. I don't like Thor we're just friends and what you saw was us joking around. I do admire you and love you or else why the hel would I be out here at night in the freezing cold?" You crossed your arms over your chest expecting him to be offended by you calling him dumb. Or better yet him just storming off to go sulk elsewhere. Instead you got a goofy grin and a hand firmly on your waist.

" You love me?" Loki beamed, tucking stray hairs behind your ear in anticipation of your answer.

"Only if you love me too."

He ran his thumb over your lower lip seemingly thinking about his next move. " How could I not?" He whispered, bending down only inches away from your face. You both looked at each other's eyes for a second or two before he kissed you softly. You felt a warmth inside and out spreading everywhere inside you. The cold you had once complained about wasn't even there anymore, not when you had Loki. He slid his hand into your hair slowly letting you deepen the kiss until he retreated from your lips. You couldn't open your eyes or even say anything after the kiss. Your lips were still tingling and the blissful haze you were still In was alluringly perfect. When your eyes finally fluttered open they revealed a flushed Loki looking down at you smiling.

" how would you react if I did that again?" He whimpered, smoothing out your hair with one hand and pulling you closer with his other one.

" come inside to eat and you'll find out." His smile grew wider and he nodded enthusiastically grabbing your hand.

"(Name)," he said, stopping before you entered the castle once more.

"Yes?" You replied, glancing up at him and squeezing his hand veryconfused at why you were stopping.

He quickly leaned down and stole one last quick kiss not even giving you the chance to kiss back.

" I just couldn't help myself," he added with a wink escorting you inside the building not once letting go of your hand.

-note: finally finished ! Thanks for the request and I hope I wrote what you imagined.


	9. LokixVonara The wedding night

WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT AND SEXUAL SITUATIONS IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH READING SUCH THINGS SKIP THIS CHAPTER- Eira

\- inbox request summarized- A personalized one shot of wedding night activities.

-Vonara's point of view-

The most important day of my life had finally arrived. Loki and I were finally married and joined together as one. Frigga had generously planned everything, literally everything. From the flowers to the decorations she had everything covered. The only thing I really had a part in was the picking the wedding dress but that didn't bother me. Frigga had tried to convince me to choose a dress with a long train but I wanted something reasonable. Something generally comfortable, something I could dance in, but most importantly something that I can take off easily. So I settled for a golden mermaid gown with a dip in the front. Frigga gifted me an emerald green necklace to go with my dress and a bracelet to match. She explained that I would be crowned with a tiara as a princess when Loki and I got married so there was no need for a veil.

I had expected this day to go wildly different than it was currently for whatever reason. The vows were perfect as was the ceremony and the kiss. It was the after party or should I say the after ball that was excruciating. Frigga was currently dragging me around introducing me to hundreds of Asgardian nobility I won't remember. Thor had dragged Loki off somewhere and I hadn't caught a glimpse of my husband in three hours. I didn't expect so many people to be at the wedding or the celebration Frigga had planned. There were thousands of people everywhere talking and dancing. Loki and I hadn't even had our first dance yet before he was swiped away. I noticed people walking around with cake I don't remember cutting and food I would kill to have right now. I should have expected it since he was a prince and the first to get married.

" Is something the matter dear?" Frigga asked, squeezing my arm giving me a jolt.

"Nothing your highness," I stuttered out looking for someone carrying some type of drink I could steal.

" nonsense, you must call me something less formal than that," she smiled pulling me closer to her. "Dinner is starting momentarily so do not fear."

Frigga was 100% staying with me this closely because she knew Loki would try to sneak off with me. Probably the reason us both were separated but I didn't care about leaving the party. It was the boredom that was getting to me. All the nobles were so dull and strange acting. I didn't know much about court customs so I just humored them in a conversation. Some of them were already trying to arrange a marriage for children we didn't even have yet. I didn't care much for alcohol but to get through this I would need a drink. Luckily I was able to snag a flute of what I assumed was alcohol off of a servers tray as they passed. The glass was heavy considering there was a small amount of liquid in it. I brought it up to my nose for a sniff and I had no idea what it was. Maybe champagne or wine? I took a sip and it was definitely champagne... The strongest I had ever tasted.

" Be careful, our drinks differ from the ones you may be accustomed to." Frigga remarked, and pointed to the glass in my hand.

I nodded thoughtfully letting her pull me to a grand table reserved for intermediate family. And finally for the first time that night in the ballroom I saw Loki idly circling the rim of his glass with his finger.

Frigga released me so I could waddle over to him and have a seat beside him.

When he looked up at me he stood abruptly and pulled me into an embrace.

" By the Norns you have no idea how glad I am to see you." He mumbled, and released me to pull out my chair.

" I swear to the Gods the next person who says congratulations to me will receive a blade to the neck." He added, low enough for only me to hear but loud enough to express how serious he was. I squeezed his thigh and laughed at the frustration on his face.

" Stop being grumpy old man," I joked bringing a glass up to my lips as he leaned in to whisper something in my ear. " I do admit I am a horny old man, but I'm your horny old man." I almost choked on my drink while he smugly smiled at me. I already knew this dinner would be too long of either of us.

After about an hour of Loki trying to fuck me in front of the entirety of Asgard, we managed to sneak away. With Frigga's blessing, it didn't take much to notice Loki and his growing frustration. I have to admit I liked seeing him struggle to control his actions the entire night. The few times I " accidentally" spilt water on him and took it upon myself to rub it out didn't help the situation either.

Loki was pulling me behind him as he hastily walked towards our chambers. When he thought I wasn't cooperating enough he lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder much to my enjoyment. Since I was having trouble keeping up with his pace in this dress without stumbling and giggling wildly. Once he reached the room he set me down in front of him so he could open the door. I was still pretty tipsy from dinner even though I only had one flute of champagne and half a glass of wine. I felt so giddy and light, for no apparent reason at all, I wrapped my arms around Loki's middle and started giggling into him. He didn't force me to let go when he opened the door, instead he did a wide walk into the room and kicked the door shut.

He then proceeded to waddle further into the room taking out the tiara, hair clips and all other ornaments out of my curly black hair. Once he was finished and all of my hair was released he patted me gently on the head, " why don't we let you rest for a bit hm?" My head shot up off of his chest and I shook my head, " I don't wanna do that," I whined, trying to stand on my tippy toes to match his height. When that didn't work I just leaned up to kiss him. " let's do other stuff," I mumbled, pressing myself into him and feeling his hands move to my lower back. " Vonara," he said in a low gruff voice while I sucked on his neck. I started attempting to unbutton his shirt and kiss the newly exposed skin, but he lifted me back up to kiss my temple. Then my forehead, my cheek, and finally he found his way back to my lips. Loki's hands traveled down to caress my thighs on the outside of my dress. I silently started mentally cursing out my dress choice as I realized it didn't offer any give in the legs. But he could very easily tear his way to make it offer more openness if I asked nicely. Gods, I had to be really buzzed to contemplate how bad it would be if he tore a dress this expensive.

Loki broke the kiss and was panting for air just as I was. "Vonara," he repeated, trailing a finger over my lips that were swollen from the intensity of the kiss. "Yes?" I sighed, " turn around." The demand was easy to follow but the way he said it made me shiver in excitement. Once I had my back to him he brushed all my long hair to sit on my shoulder. I could hear the zipper as he pulled in down my back stopping periodically to kiss my dark skin. He stopped right at my waist and tracked his hands back up, softly leaving kisses on my shoulder. Both of his hands slipped into the fabric in the front that I was still holding up. They immediately started prodding both of my breasts and coercing light whines from my lips. He decided to leave my shoulders and started to place his kisses up my neck until he reached my earlobe which he proceeded to nibble.

"Let me show you how much I adore you," he whispered quietly, pulling my back closer to his chest. " Loki," I said breathlessly, pleading for him to continue using only one word. Loki retracted his hands from my chest and tugged on the rest of the dress not even bothering to unzip it more. Once it was lying on the floor pooling around my ankles he lifted me up bridal style. Trekking to the large king sized bed on the other side of the room. I scrambled to remove the necklace and the bracelet I was wearing and throw them on the floor before we reached it. I knew better than to doubt that he wouldn't break the clasp on both of those items.

Loki gently set me down on the bed taking a step back to unbutton his shirt and toss them and his pants across the room. He leaned forward capturing my lips again but I pulled away moving backwards on the bed until my back hit the headboard. He crawled onto the bed in hot pursuit of meeting my lips with his again. But instead gripped my legs and pulled them open towards him. Loki pecked my lips and then traveled down quickly. He stopped his haste to take my hardened nipple into his mouth while his other hand pinched the other one. He shared his attention equally between them but stopped working when my moans rose louder. He continued his original journey placed small kisses on my stomach and inner thighs.

" What are you doing?" I said shakily, gripping into the sheets and feeling the heat rising between my legs.

"Even a God knows how to worship their queen properly, darling." He cooed tearing the thin layer of underwear that was separating me and his skilled tongue. I was absolutely certain that I soaked through my underwear, my entrance throbbed with anticipation, making it impossible to disguise my excitement. Judging by the wicked smile he was giving me he knew it too. My fingers tangled in Loki's hair as his fingers began stroking my slick lower lips. Loki chuckled at me most likely because I had a ridiculously flushed face full of desperation. My hips rocked forwards to try and receive friction beyond the teasing amount he was offering me. Yet my entire body shook when me slipped his finger inside of me. My breath hitched and it felt like my heart had stopped beating. Remembering to breathe, I struggled while he slowly pleasured me. Loki retracted his fingers and locked eyes with mine. I took one deep breath trying to catch myself before he spoke again, " may I ?" He asked, looking at me with those mischievous eyes. I couldn't speak so I nodded quickly trying to express how much I needed this. Loki leaned forward and kissed up my thigh lazily resting one hand on my stomach and the other on my hip. When his tongue flicked my sensitive bud I held back my need to moan with a shaky hand. He repeated his actions only more confident than before, and my body shook from head to toe. I shyly reached down and intertwined my fingers in his smooth raven colored hair once again. His two fingers returned to their original spot inside of me forcing me to arch my back. I breathlessly moaned while he slid his fingers deeper into me. My eyes met with his determined ones and he promptly entered a third finger, watching my face scrunch in pleasure.

His movements were already proving to be too much for my body since my legs shook unbelievably. My hips rolled in time with Loki's skilled fingers in such a needy way. As his fingers struck a bundle of sensitive nerves within me I picked up the speed on my hips. I didn't want to finish this early in the night but not finishing didn't seem possible at the pace he was going. "Yes-!" I groaned sharply feeling an orgasm building up already letting another moan be caught in my throat. He used the hand that was still resting on my stomach to rub circles into my skin.

With a single swirl on his tongue and a wiggle of his fingers I moaned uncontrollably. My body convulsed in ecstasy as I repeated his name aloud to myself. He slowed his pace and helped me ride out the wave for as long as I could. Loki finally pulled away and had a pleased look plastered on his face while I was still shaking just from his hand.

"I love the little noises you make as you attempt to keep yourself silent. Though it will not last long." He said, petting my hair lovingly. " That's not fair, you didn't even get anything from me," I sighed finally breathing in a steady pattern.

His brows furrowed at my statement and he shook his head, " tonight is strictly about you. I'm just overjoyed I can call you my wife." The statement made me feel bubbly inside and out. I was happy but not nearly satisfied just yet. I tugged on his boxers not so subtly hinting I wanted more of him. He obliged removing them and pressing himself at my entrance. I didn't know what he was waiting for, was he attempting to tease more? Or was he just taking a break himself, except the most realistic reason was that he wanted to watch my expression change. He looked at me timidly and stroked my cheek just before he started to press himself inside of me. My mouth opened on instinct and my eyes fluttered closed on their own accord. He didn't move quickly or all at once, instead of rushing Loki took his sweet time in making me savor every inch. Once he was fully inside of me and I was practically begging for any form of movement. He wrapped both arms around me and he buried his head in my neck. His embrace made the whole experience more intimate and meaningful to me especially since he was going at a steady pace for my enjoyment. The pace didn't last long and very soon he was groaning softly into my ear prompting my own quiet mewls to escape.

Loki's pace quickened gradually and I could feel myself getting closer to an end. Loki realized it too when I started crying out obscenities and meeting his thrusts. He immediately moved his head from my shoulder and rested his forehead onto mine watching me call out his name. In a jolt I clawed at his shoulders finding my own release for a second time.

" Loki-," I yelled out finding the strength to open my eyes and look into his. Loki grunted as soon as I said his name, finding a way to press deeper into me by firmly grasping my hips. His release gave me a warm feeling in my abdomen and a wave of blissful content. Once Loki finished his head found my shoulder again trying to maintain control on his own body. His ragged breathing was exciting to me because it meant he needed me just as much as i needed him. " I love you," he said, his voice was muffled but I understood him perfectly well.

" Mr. Laufeyson," I said, playing with his hair awaiting his response.

" Yes Mrs. Laufeyson?" He replied pulling up his head and gazing upon me again.

"Would you like to go again?" I smirked watching his features go from surprised to impressed all at once.

" If you think you can keep up with me." He arched his eyebrow slyly obviously planning something I couldn't even imagine.

Loki and I went on until both of us were equally exhausted and satisfied. It was harder to keep up with him than I had expected it to be. About half way through he dished out some intriguing doppelgängers a few illusions. By now it was early morning and I was lying on top on him snuggling deeper into his embrace. Loki had falling asleep judging by his steady heartbeat and the calm breathing i could hear. Before he fell asleep he expressed to me many times how much he loved me. It wasn't a in the moment thing either but it was an honest display of affection.

Sleep was creeping up on me as the sun started to rise into the sky. Loki's arms made me more comfortable than I had ever been before. This was the best choice I had ever made, agreeing to spend my life with him and sharing every part of myself with him too. There was only one last thought on my mind as I drifted off to sleep.

If this was the wedding night I can't imagine the honeymoon.

Notes: I hope I did a good job! I didn't know just how " kinky" this should have been so I refrained from pulling out any crazy stuff. Or should I say some crazy powers ;) .

I hope you enjoyed it and I apologize for it taking so dang long. I had to keep stopping to deal with people and things. -Eira


	10. Masterlist of imagines and oneshots?

Disclaimer: this is not an oneshot or a written story. If you are not interested in these brief updates, free masterlists or upcoming oneshot information please skip.

Disclaimer continued: This chapter will include a master list of sexual situations, places, etc. feel free to use the master lists for your own stories. This chapter is mainly to receive feedback and personal preferences on sexual oneshots. If you are uncomfortable with sexual situations and events please skip- Eira

All right so I decided to post this chapter so you guys didn't think I had just abandoned you. I have been struggling with writing for a little bit but I'm back on track. I am going to be absent for a entire week to deal with some stuff and I will not have internet access. I would have prepared some chapters and have my friend update for me but she is going with me. And I literally trust no one else in my life with the knowledge of my writing. Let alone my accounts.

Some upcoming imagines I'm trying to finish (at least one) include two requests and one continued chapter of the last one.

I intend to do a part two of the last chapter as promised. And a part three of "A slave to your king," which was wildly requested. Especially by my tumblr readers. Something about a Dom Loki it really drives you mad, XD.

The last one is a request by a reader that is equally smutty. I don't know if I should include the oneshot prompt here or not. But I guess I'll let you guys wait and see.

Originally I was going to let you all cool down from smut but i know my lazy ass not updating was more than enough. Three smutty oneshots back to back PHEW, I'm excited and anxious. I was going to Kinda step out of my comfort zone and write some more "kinky," things. But I don't exactly know if you guys want that? Should I just continue the pace and keep the way I'm doing it now? Or should I make us all step out of our comfort zone and read/ write some crazy stuff.

I was actually brainstorming with my friend trying to outline what was going to occur in my smut oneshots to come and just a master list of ideas. We then decided to share in the place of a chapter. According to the people I talk to writing smut is hard. Especially thinking of situations and activities. I'm deciding to post my own personal master list as a reference for others. I'm sorry if i might be displaying all the tricks up my sleeves. But what makes a oneshot is really how well it is executed so hopefully I can execute what I use well enough. As to still surprise/ impress you all.

I will add name tags on Dani's choices / suggestions and her reasoning by her own request (really a demand).

One last thing, me not Dani are speaking from experience. A lot of googling went into this and I felt the need to say that before people draw their own conclusions.

Masterlist: Places

Kitchen counter -Dani,because who doesn't want Loki's body where you eat cereal?

Shower -Me

In front of the mirror -Dani. watching yourself is all the rage now. Go you,Ya little perv

On a washing machine -Me

On a balcony- Dani, a good view, rocking Asgardian bod, and the excitement of being watched. Or not if you're shy.

Near a body of water, lake, sea, waterfall etc. -Dani,not in it though because that's how you get UTI's and yeast infections. I'm a realist people.

Don't listen to her, I write what I wanna.) ;)

Underneath a waterfall -Me

On a picnic -Dani, because Eira is a tease and didn't give us any picnic action a few oneshots ago.

Carriage ride -Dani, "especially after a wedding or a party."

MASTER LIST: ACTIVITIES

AHEM* an erogenous-zone adventure

-An erogenous zone is anywhere on the body that has a heightened sensitivity and can elicit a sexual response when stimulated.

Cuddling more often -Me

Kissing during and after sex --Me

Saying cute sweet things in contrast to dirty talk -Me

Gentle sex in general -Me

Asking for consent or just asking in general. -Me , "HAWT HAWT HAWT."

Edging, ( bringing you or your partner to the edge of a climax , then snatching it away.) -Dani

Non-ejaculatory orgasms -Dani, " it happens and it's interesting."

Finishing before it really starts -Dani I wanna see an embarrassed Loki soooo bad. Can you imagine a God over a thousand years old finishing before anything happens like an awkward teenager.

Tying up/ restraining - Me. Loki totally has a thing for being tied up and I will not be told otherwise.

Strip tease while Loki is tied up. - mutual agreement

Public places/ semi public

Jotun Loki form - Dani, " ice, ice, baby."


	11. The Dentist LokiXReader REQUESTED

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTION OF PANIC ATTACKS, ANXIETY AND TRIGGERS. IF THOSE SUBJECTS MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER. - EIRA**

 **super long beginning notes: Hey guys, I'm back and worse than ever (ba dum tssss). I was trying to write a part three to a slave to your king for the past three days. but i hate it so so so much I've changed it like three times. Redid the whole story twice. And I'm just at this point where I'm just like omg you're an awful writer this is awful, i hate it, just stop. Because in my head and away from my computer my ideas are great. But when i sit down to write its all revolting and terrible. And all i can think of is omg why do people read anything i write?THIS IS UNBEARABLE. Fun fact about me: i never re read anything after i upload it. By the time i post anything i've read it a gazillion times to spell check and the only reason i would ever read it again willingly. Is to remember how the last chapter ended so i can start the next one. As i'm writing this i realize this note sounds like a cry for help but i assure you I'm fine but just really dramatic . I've fallen into a viscous sleep cycle of no sleep, i try to finish** **a chapter every day so i stay up till two in the morning writing (HA, i stayed up till 4:44 on this chapter. I laugh in the face of routine). then i finally give up or fall asleep and wake up at eleven the next afternoon.I promptly start writing but as i read over what i wrote earlier its terrible and i hate it so i start all over. (Dang man, this is why you don't write notes before you finish the story because i actually like this. it's cute)**

 **Jeez I'm actually insane... ANYWAY if you have any ideas for that part three I'm begging you to share them because i would just love some ideas or anything. I know I'm behind on requests and im sorry but I'm trying my best even if my best isn't good. Thanks for reading this if i actually posted anything. especially since i reached 1K views WOOHOO I was amazed when i came back from my retreat . and shocked at how many people wasted their time reading my garbage lol. Thanks for everything.3-Eira**

 **Original request from RoseCentury on fan : Reader has a toothache and severe anxiety like really severe  
A) Loki accompanies reader to dentist  
Or  
B) Loki had studied midguardian medicine and offers to fix it  
Reader is midguardian in this one**

 **-Your Pov-**

You had been awake for hours staring blankly at the ceiling above you from the spot inside your bed. Ever since you and Loki had stared dating he had abandoned his villainous ways and mindset. He had even started working alongside the avengers with shield breathing down his neck of course. Everyone always commended you for "changing him" or helping him be more tolerable since now he was more of a trickster than a tyrant. But the truth was you were the one who needed fixing or honestly _needed_ Loki. He was always helping you with your social anxiety, panic attacks, and your crippling fear of going out in public. He knew about your extensive past of self medicating when you were a teen and even though he was extremely busy often. He somehow found a way to alway be by your side when you needed him. You depended on him for a lot of things whether it was him going to the store for you because you weren't feeling up to it. Or him ordering food for you at restaurants so you didn't have to make a decision and voice it .

Regardless, Loki's love, support, and encouragement helped you step out of your comfort zone by going to new places, trying new things, even by making you feel more powerful by yourself. Even on a bad day by yourself there was the knowledge that it would get better. Or that you were strong enough to handle it without depending on someone all the time. For the most part you could calm yourself down in low stress situations but there was no shame in asking for help when you needed it.

Loki had recently suggested you stay with him at the Stark tower with the rest of the avengers so you wouldn't stay alone. As great as that would be and you did really love the avengers like family but you didn't think you could be around that many people all the time. Loki was the only one who knew about your problems and you wanted to keep it like that. You didn't want to have one of your "bad days" around one of them and then have to explain yourself. Talks like that stick with people and they would forever treat you differently. Rather than put yourself through that you opted to stay in your apartment that was close enough to everyone as is.

You had been suffering with an awful toothache for about a month at this point. As much as it pained you to do it you had finally called and made an appointment at the dentist. In anticipation for that appointment at 10:30 you hadn't slept all night thinking about it. You would have to get up soon but you didn't want to even move an inch out of bed.

Your phone rang abruptly causing you to roll over onto your stomach and grab it from off of the night stand. Loki's name showed across the screen along with an off-guard picture of him eating some pudding. You answered the call and was greeted with a husky voice, " Dove, do not forget of your dentist appointment today. Did i wake you from your sleep?"

"No i just got through eating breakfast and thanks for reminding me i probably would have went back to sleep." You said, making sure not to speak loudly since he was obviously half awake. It was much easier to lie to him over the phone even if you were an awful liar. You rarely ate breakfast but when you didn't he saw it as a tell tale sign of something being wrong. So you specially went out of your way to mention that you did.

"Would you like for me to accompany you ? I can get dressed fairly quickly and then we can go together, I actually have nothing to do today." he said with a yawn.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that i'll be fine. It will probably only take an hour or two if there's a long wait and then we can do something together later."

"Are you sure you will be okay ? I do not mind getting up and going with you." Loki had to be unconvinced and your previous statement. He was always worrying about you and putting your needs over his own. Of course you loved him for it but he needed his rest and you might be able to manage on your own, it was only a dentist visit. Even children could handle just one visit so you as a (age) year old woman could too.

"I'll call if i don't feel good i promise...OH," you said interrupting your thought when you saw what time it was on your alarm clock. it was about 9:00 and if you wanted to get dressed and go early you should probably get up for real this time. "I gotta get dressed and figure out what to wear. I'll call you as soon as it's over or if something happens." Your response was greeted with another loud yawn and some shuffling.

"I love you," he whispered from the other end of the line in that adorable sleepy Loki voice that you loved so much.

"I love you too, get some rest so we can hang out later." You said smiling to yourself as you rolled out of bed.

As soon as you hung up the knot that had formed in your stomach came right back. "Stop (name) you're just working yourself up. it's one visit and it's going to be fine." you mumbled to yourself as you yanked out clothing from your closet.

It sucked to be nervous to perform menial tasks the average person wouldn't think twice about. While giving yourself a little pep talk didn't lessen the discomfort it really did make you feel a bit better.

After you got dressed in some jeans and one of Loki's hoodies you _actually_ did eat some cereal. Put your hair in a sloppy braid, brush your teeth, wash your face, and got into a positive mindset. The appointment would relive you of the pain in the back of your mouth that you had been dealing with for a while. Plus your dentist is a lovely woman who was very understanding the last time you went. You would be in good hands at a good environment so there was absolutely nothing to worry about in the slightest.

You grabbed your keys and you were almost out the door before you came to a complete stop in front of a mirror. _Maybe the braid and jeans were a bad choice._ The jeans weren't exactly tight but _would they seem like that to someone else?_ Your hair looked okay but when it was down you felt much more in control even if you had a hoodie to wear.

Before you knew it you were just standing there biting the knuckle of your index finger. Debating whether you looked too suggestive or too modest. The inevitable need to actually get going before you were late won the battle. So while tearing yourself away from the mirror propped up near the door. You quickly exited your door and hustled down the stairs to retrieve your car.

"Shit," you mumbled under your breath as you watched what felt like a large amount of people enter the two story building. This was more people than you estimated there to be inside of one building. "One hour it's just sixty minutes." you said with a sigh as you exited your car and lifted the hoodie over your head.

It wasn't long before you had jogged up the steps and entered the building. only to be met with a noisy waiting room and people littered everywhere. Your body tensed up, there was a sea of faces and bodies sitting in chairs or standing about. A woman sitting behind a reception desk noticed you looking out of place and waved you over. Offering a gleeful smile and a look over her wide rimed glasses.

"Hello and welcome to Werion Dental, how can i help you today?" her voice was laced with honey and a sweet smile to go along with it.

Your fingers picked at the fabric of your jeans out of her eye-line from the sitting position she was in.

"Appointment," you said softly under your breath feeling especially fidgety from her eye contact.

"I'm sorry i wasn't able to catch that. Can you speak a little louder please?" she replied looking down for an instant but back up at you.

"I'm sorry, Appointment for (f/n) (l/n)." you said leaning in a little closer and speaking up.

The woman in front of you clicked rapidly on her keyboard before coming to a complete stop.

"Yup, here you are. You will be called momentarily and Doctor Hannah will assist you." she shuffled some papers around for you to sign and shoved them in front of you. "Just sign this, this, and this then you can do find a seat."

You let out a shaky breath at the mention of a Doctor you had never heard of before. And the possibility of having to sit generally close to someone in this office. You scribbled on the forms she had given you slowly working up the nerve to confront the mixup.

"I'm sorry but i don't think that's my doctor. I would prefer her rather than anyone else please."

"It looks like your previous doctor has left our practice but don't worry Doctor Hannah is a treat!"

You nodded, still picking at you jeans and slowly backing away from the desk. "Thank you." you said returning back to your low voice. Scanning the waiting area the only available spot was between a woman with a child and a elderly man. You had already shoved your hands into your pockets as you made your way over to sit down.

The man was reading and the woman next to you was on her phone talking loudly. In an attempt to drown out all the sounds, the fact that so many people were around you, and displeasure of not choosing the doctor you wanted. You closed you eyes and took a few deep breaths to stay anchored in the point of this trip and convince yourself it would be okay. It was proving to be successful at one point until you felt some added weight on top of your lap. It was a little boy no older than four years sitting on you and staring at you intensely.

"Are you sleeping?" he asked reaching up and poking your cheek with his little fingers.

The blood pounded in your ears and your heart thudded in your chest. You couldn't move your shaky hands or your feet that felt nailed to the ground. With blurred vision you kind of just stared back at him stiffly but at the same time shaking like a leaf.

 _"Nathaniel! what have i told you about sitting on other peoples laps?"_ a distant voice called even though his mother was right next to you. The little boy looked down and stuck out his lower lip in a pitiful pout. She removed him from your lap and placed her son down on her own. _"Say you're sorry right now."_ she said sternly in regards to you who was still trembling.

 _"Sorry,"_ he muttered back pulling at a stray piece of string absentmindedly .

The unexpected trigger had successful rendered you speechless yet mobile enough to nod down at him. You had to get away. You couldn't stay near the loud lobby or the people inside of it any longer. You couldn't breathe, it felt like your chest was tightening and that your heart was pounding. There was too much of a risk of breaking down here out in the open. you were anchored to the seat and having a mental conflict.

get up, but that might attract attention to yourself. Stay here, and you would still end up drawing attention to yourself.

You took a slow deep breath, then stood up feeling the pins and needles ripple pass over your legs. You managed to round the corner in the direction of the bathroom meekly. A sharp exhale fell upon you when you finally managed to close and lock the bathroom door, you were out of sight. That was all that mattered right now.

The pain came swiftly and violently, you clutched your phone with your hands wrapped so tightly around it that your nails dug into your palms. Breathing was hard. extremely hard. It was like you forgot the basic functions of being alive. Your heartbeat was still fast enough that you thought it could stop at any moment. You cried harder and more obvious than before, your throat growing tight as nausea threatened you.

 _Loki, call Loki._ Was the only thought that spoke the loudest in your partially numb head. So you listened to your better judgment and held back a few sobs while the line rang in anticipation of hearing his voice. But when it went to voicemail you could feel the weakness in your body more clearly. You gagged back some bile that was rising in your throat enough to manage a few words for his voicemail _._

" Something happened... i'm in the bathroom, please i need you." Was all that came out with choked up coughs and tears. Crying wouldn't make you feel any better and it surely wouldn't help this panic subside any faster than it was now.

 _Breathe, breathe,breathe,breathe._ You recited in your head sliding down the door to enter bathroom and sitting there with your back to it. You held your knees closer to your body and just repeated the word breathe until the words all slurred together. You heard your phone ring but it felt like the sound was miles away from where it really was. Even If it was Loki you wouldn't have been able to answer the phone or muster the power to pick it up. Time had to be passing because there were knocks from women demanding entrance to the bathroom periodically. You felt stuck in the same moment and the same fear wondering if it would ever pass. _Did everyone outside of the door know you were panicking in here? were they all judging you for being an adult and still fearful of the dentist ?_ The mother you were sitting next to would blame her son for making you act so odd. And it would be all your fault because you're the adult who has problems that will never go away.

That dire realization only furthered the pain in your chest and the crying that at this point was becoming tragic. Another knock came on the door but this one was softer than the other ones had been. It was also accompanied by a male voice you so desperately craved right now.

"(Name), let me in please." he said through the heavy wooden door.

You pulled yourself up on unreliable legs and unlocked the door trying to steady yourself. Loki pulled the door open and quickly shut it behind him when he entered the bathroom you were in. After you had managed to stand as long as your body allowed you somehow you found yourself back onto the cold tile holding your knees. Loki squatted down to get to your level and inevitably sat across from you with his legs outstretched. " (Name)," he cooed softly to you and that was all it took before you scooted your way over to him and snuggled your head into his chest. Loki pulled you on his lap being careful not to move your head and cradled you carefully giving you time to stop crying. Not bothering to fill the silence until you were ready to he just rubbed your back tenderly and hushed you quietly. Successfully getting you to stop crying but you didn't want to lift your head or speak up at all.

"Breathe, you shall be okay, Breathe and remember that you have been in this place before. You have been this uncomfortable and this anxious and this scared but you survived. You can survive this too because i know who you are and how brave you are as well. I know it is painful and debilitating, but we can just sit here and it will all pass eventually. Maybe not immediately but i know earnestly it will soon. It will all fade and when it does you will look back and laugh at yourself for doubting your resilience. I understand how unbearable it all feels right now but just keep breathing. I promise these feelings will go away." he murmured into you, pressing his lips onto the top of your head .

"I can't do this, there's too many people and they'll all look at me when we leave. My normal dentist isn't here anymore and i'm too scared to see a new one. And then i freaked the hell out when a four year old touched me, i can't do this. I just really wanna go home and just be there with you and not here anymore."

"I know how tired you are but i will be by your side the entirety of it all okay? I will protect you from all the stares when we leave and i will strengthen you for your new physician. I will make sure no children touch you no matter how adorable they are. And then we can go wherever you like and i will not leave you even then understand?"

You raised your head up and Loki wiped your tear stained cheeks with his thumb looking at you lovingly.

"I'll do it...only if you're there," you whimpered looking into his warm green eyes.

"There she is," he said smiling down at you. He held your chin between his thumb and forefinger to raise it enough so he could give you a soothing kiss on the forehead.

When you got up from the position you were in you managed to stand more firmly now but quickly placed your hand in Loki's.

"I think they may have called your name, are you ready?" he said pausing just before he opened the door.

"I'm ready if you are," you replied with a smile and a light squeeze to his hand.

 **END**

 **On a unrelated note xxxtentation died yesterday (if this is uploaded on time) for those of you who don't know he was a twenty year old rapper. I loved his last album and listened to it while i wrote often. its so sad to have someone that young die before he really got to live. He was trying out new genres and discovering his sound / place in the world and two people just killed him so brutally. It's just so freaking awful ya know? It baffles me to know how people are here and then they aren't the very next day. i know it's always been like that because death is death but fuck man. Life is so short and here i am complaining about being a overachieving trash can. If you're reading this all the way to the end because i know its long as heck. I LOVE YOU and you are beautiful / handsome. I love your existence and your aura/ vibe in this world. If someone makes you feel any less than amazing shoot me a dm so i can love you and cheer you up.- Eira**


End file.
